Una chica comun y corriente
by Nai SD
Summary: Serena es una chica muy sociable.. Pero cuando se encuentra con un chico que le dice cabeza de chorlito le sale de adentro pelearlo e insultarlo
1. Chapter 1 MI VIDA

1: MI **VIDA**

* * *

- Serena vamos despierta que se te hace tarde...

* * *

- Ay mama; solo un cachito mas ...Grrrrr... La rubia agarra su celular ... 7:30 ...No en 15' tengo que estar alla.. Penso ... Se arregló lo mas rapido que pudo y bajo de su habitacion, corriendo manoteo un sandwich y gritó

* * *

- Adios papaá .. Adios mamá ...Chau Sammy...

* * *

- Cohau Serena - dijero los tres al uniso- estudia mucho- agregó su mamá mientras veia marcharse a su alegre hija

* * *

Hiba corriendo tan ensemismada que se choco a un joven que iva leyendo ... Las cosas de ambos se desparramaron ...

* * *

-Perdon es que iva muy apurada y ...- se quedo mirando embobada al joven de cabellos asabaches ~que guapo~ pensó pero su pensamiento fue borrado cuando el joven habló

* * *

- Fijate por donde caminas cabeza de chorlito... No ves que no puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterias ...- exclamó tratando de sonar enojado

* * *

- Pues yo tampoco tengo tiempo .. Además para chocar se necesitan dos - contestó una enojada Serena Ambos continuaron con sus caminos Serena como de costumbre llego tarde a clase y la maestra Monica la saco afuera ... Mas tarde le dieron la nota de su examen de matematicas

* * *

- Que te sacastes Sere?... yo un dos cincuenta .. - preguntó mina una de sus mejores amigas

* * *

- Me saque un Tres Mina un TRES puedes creerlo- contestó al borde de las lagrimas Serena

* * *

-Claro que te lo creemos Serena tonta si tu siempre sacas esas notas ... Afirmó Rei otra de sus amigas... Las demas solo hicieron silencio .. Un silencio que...

... duro asta que salieron del interior de la preparatoria

* * *

- Ya ven les dije que deberian de estudiar mas ... - las demas suspiraron ante el comentario de Amy la mas inteligente del grupo- Miren yo que estudié me saque un diez ... Para la proxima estudien- añadió la peliazul

* * *

- Ya tendremos tiempo para pensar en ello .. No es cierto chicas ?- Todas asintieron ante el comentario de Mina- Ahora tenemos que planear que haremos para el finde -

* * *

- Siiii - dijo alegre Sere - Esto ya no sirve - enunció mientra lanzaba el examen echo un bollo para atràs

* * *

- Ten cuida... A eres tu cabeza de chorlito .. Quien mas .. !

* * *

- Callate arrogante- dijo muy enfada Serena y le saco la lengua

* * *

- Ah pareces una niña cuanto tienes? ... Diez?, once? , ... -

* * *

Callate cretino .. Para tu información tengo diesiseis ... -

* * *

-Perdon por interrumpir - dijo Mina al pelinegro - pero eres muy guapo- suiguió a coro con Rei..

* * *

- Gracias... Un tres te sacastes .. Deberias estudiar mas cabeza de chorlito- dijo a Sere y luego de dirigio a Mina y Rei con una sonrisa seductora - Adios chicas-

* * *

-Entrometido- dijo enojada la rubia- deberias estudiar mas cabeza de chorlito..- imitando a el "presumido" - que se tiene que andar metiendo- -

* * *

Ahhhhh ...- susurraron Mina y Rei al mirar al pelinegro que se alejaba- M

* * *

ientras que Lita y Amy miraban asombradas a Sere por su comportamiento, ella solia ser muy sociable ...


	2. Chapter 2 En el Crow

**EN**** EL** **CROW**

* * *

.. Las chicas habian decidido el dia anterior encontarse en el crow (un cafe bar con videos juegos) Todas ya estaban ahí sentadas menos las dos rubias .. Cuando se escucho llegar un torvellino ... Sin duda era Mina

* * *

- Hola chicas como estan? Perdon por llegar tarde - dijo Mina mientras se unia a las ya sentadas

* * *

- Estamos bien Mina .. Pero a que se debe tanta alegria ? ... -respondio Lita

* * *

- A que estoy enamorada ! - todas dijero que pero sin asombro porque Mina siempre se " enamora"-Es tan guapo ... -

* * *

- Se de que hablas Mina ... Es tan lindo.. Ahh - comento Rei en ese momento se habia ya sentado Serena la ultima en llegar como siempre ..

* * *

- De quien hablaban ? No sera de mi Andrew porque las... - dijo Serena al ser interrumpida por una enojada Rei

* * *

- Al fin te dignas a llegar Serena tonta ... Y no hablabamos de tu Andrew . .. Sino del guapo que nos encontramos ayer .. -

* * *

- si Serena a parte Andrew nos es tuyo - Le recordo lita

* * *

- Callate Lita ... No puedo creer que compares a Andrew con ese arrogante - dijo Sere En ese momento el pelinegro entro al crow y ya que estaban discutiendo ninguna se dio cuenta.. Exepto Amy que dijo - Hablando de roma ... - Serena se dio vuelta al escuchar un ''Hola cabeza de chorlito" y completo con toda su furia

* * *

- El burro se asoma.. -

* * *

- Serena no le digas burro a mi amigo - intervino Andrew y miro a la rubia - el es muy inteligente verdad amor- agregó palmeando la espalda al pelinegro y riendose .

* * *

- Pues no parece - y al ver que Andrew le estaba prestando atención con su mejor cara de niña buena agregó- Que lindo que estas Andrew - Lita suspiro ante el comentario

* * *

- Como te llamas lindo?- dijo una desvergonsada Mina

* * *

- Me temo ''linda"- tratando de imitar a Mina - que esa es informacion confidencial ¿no? Adrew-

* * *

- Presumido quien te crees que sos que no le queres dar tu nombre a una chica tal linda .. Arrogante ... -

* * *

- Nadie pidio tu opinion cabeza de chorlito -

* * *

- Eso es verdad Sere .. Aparte Mi amigo no le da el nombre a ninguna chica .. Ni suiquiera les habla ! ... -Mina y Rei suspiraron desilisionadas mientras que Serena enfadada

* * *

-Bueno Andrew tampoco les cuentes la vida.. Aprte que esto haciendo ahora ? -

* * *

- Si me di cuenta .. Cual te gusta? Lita? Mina? Rei ? - el pelinegro solo negaba aunque se habia puesto rojo - Un ya se Amy ! Hiciste una buena elección es muy in.. - el ya mencionado volvio a negar y dijo "basta no sigas " con un leve tono de enfado - A no ya se Serena ! - "callate" dijeron al unisono los dos mencionados y al ver que coincidieron Sere le saco la lengua y el se cruzo de brazos- ya ven congenian- el joven de pelos azabache lo miro con cara de pocos amigos - Tranquilo Darien sabes que se guardar bien los secretos-

* * *

-Me doy cuenta ... Porque dijiste mi nombre ? Ya muy enfadado Darien

* * *

- No te parece justo que tu futura novia sepa tu nombre - se burlo Andrew Mina y Rei se tensaron

* * *

- No me gusta y nunca sera mi novia ! -

* * *

******/****************************************************************

* * *

Perdonen mi desprolijidad pero es el primero y no entiendo mucho el mecanismo! XD escriban todo lo que tengan que escribir .. O sea comenten , critiquen lo que justen no me ofendo?!:-)


	3. Chapter 3 LAS SOSPECHAS DE ANDREW

**_LAS_** **SOSPECHAS** _**DE**_ **ANDREW**

* * *

Así transcurrio la tarde entre peleas e insultos entre Darien y Serena .. Entre suspiros de Mina y Rei ... Entre los celos de Lita (porque creia que el rubio queria mas a Sere ) y entre quejas de Amy porque segun ella no la dejaban estudiar ... Llego la nochesita y cada una de las chicas tomo camino a casa hasta que solo quedaron los dos amigos ...

* * *

-Ahora que estamos solos me vas a contar todo Darien Chiba - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa malefica

* * *

- Yo no tengo que hablar nada a solas contigo Andrew y si me disculpas tengo que estudiar - dijo el pelinegro mientras agarraba su chaqueta

* * *

- Donde crees que vas ahora me contaras todo ...

* * *

- No se de que hablas -

* * *

- Vamos Chiba te conosco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te traes -

* * *

- Sigo sin entender de que hablas -.

* * *

. - Que eso nuevo para mi que tu Darien Chiba anda coqueteando con las chicas y sobre todo con Serena? -

* * *

- Si para vos coquetear es estar peleando toda la tarde .. Bueno entonces coquetee! ... Y hablando de eso caneza de chorlito es tu novia? - -

* * *

Ay vienen las preguntas no no es mi novia ,, y va a segundo de pteparatoria ,, tiene 16 años ,, no le gusta la eacuela y es alegre ... Porque lo preguntas ?!-

* * *

- Todo eso ya lo sabia ... Y te pregunto como toda la tardr te estuvo diciendo lindo y se trataban tan cariñosamente!-

* * *

- Pues no no lo es yo la quero mucho como a una hermana . La conosco hace bastante y desde entonces somos muy amigos-

Con una sonrisa presumida agregó - Anque eso no quita que me vea peligrosamente encantador -

* * *

- Aunque debo admitir Lita es muy linda verdad - dijo Darien suiguiendo el juego de Andrew .. Este se tensó

* * *

- Bue... Bueno si pe.. Pero- tartamudeaba el rubio

* * *

-Ahora quien rie Adrew - jajajajajjaja - bueno ya que te deje con la boca abierta y sin palabras me voy... - palmeo la espalda de su amigo y dijo - Yo tambien te conosco Andew - guineo el ojo y se fue

* * *

%%Que eso que estoy sientiendo aqui_ se palmo el corazon _ sera que Andrew tiene razon y me gusta cabeza de chorlito, no que estoy estoy pensando , si cada vez que nos encontramos vivimos peleando "del odio al amor ay un paso "_recordo lo que le habia dicho a la tarde el rubio

* * *

****************************************** Se que los capitulos son cortitos por eso actualizo rapido y sepan disculpar pero es mi primer finc! Nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4 MIL PENSAMIENTOS

**MIL** **PENSAMIENTOS Pov Serena**

* * *

Hummm .. No no quiero despertar ... Bueno pese a eso lamentablemente ya desperté ... Ummm que raro estoy vestida...Hammm .. Ya recuerdo ayer llegué tan cansada de mi dia com amigos que ... Me duele todo habiamos tenido que ayudar a Andrew a atender el crow y yo no estoy acostumbrada a eso.. Todo sea por mi Andrew .. Pero bueno ...a tambien casi no tenia voz por gritarle tanto a Darien ... Umm dije Darien ... No no eso nunca ... Por gritarle al "arrogante".. Si si si lo odio con todo el corazón ... Bueno no se sin con todo...! En fin hayer quedamos con las chicas en juntarnos un rato así que ... Me tendre que levantar ... Pucha sí que lleve muchos pedidos y ordenes a las mesas.. Pronto tendre que trabajar en algo y me tengo que acostumbrar me duele todo ... Me levante , me alegre y salí rumbo a encontrarme con mis amigas en la plaza...

* * *

9:51 am decia el reloj .. No en 9' tengo que estar allá ... Corre ... Corre ... Serena tu puedes! Ahí estan las chicas de seguro me retarán ! Ufa

- Sere llegaste - me dijo amablemente Rei , escuché bien ... La respuesta es NO ... Ella siempre me dice Serena tonta ... Bueno en este mundo siempre te llevas sorpresas no? ...

* * *

- ¿Hola Serena ?- Dijo Amy mintras me sacudia- Estas ahí hace un rato que te estamos hablando - definitivamente me había quedado sumida en mis pensamientos

* * *

- Si estoy aca Amy lo que pasa.. - me rasqué la cabeza - es que ... Que .. Me parece raro que Rei no me halla dicho Serena tonta nada más - un poco estupido no? ... Pero soy animal de constumbre jajjajka

* * *

- No tonta lo que pasa es que lo unico que me salió decirte es eso - que raro - Pienso tanto en ese chico que bueno ... Pierdo la noción ... - por como le brillaban los ojos solo podia hablar del "arrogante"

* * *

- Rei supongo que no estaras babeando por MI Darien no? - sono feo ese MI .. Pero a mi que me importa ... Bueno si me importa si ese arrogante esta saliendo con Mina debó vigilarlo no valla a ser que le hiera el corazón ... Serena no te engañes a ti misma, sabes que no es por eso por lo que te preocupas, pero sera ya novio de Mina

- Que acaso es tu novio Mi Darien... - imitando la vos de Mina , ella negó - Bueno chito entonces - ahh suspire aliviada pero Porque? No se el corazon me lo hizo hacer ... Que corazón ni corazón Serena no seas tonta ese arrogante no es tu tipo.. Aunque fisicamente sí ... Serena que piensas ... No lo puedo creer peleando contra mi misma ...

* * *

-Chicas , chicas tranquilas aca traje algo para uds ! - dijo alegremente Lita, tratando de apasiguar los animos y mostrando unos esquisitos pasteles de chocolate ...

* * *

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( **Bueno gracias** a **las chicas** que pese a mi desastre de escritura me insentibaron a seguir .. Espero que les guste este capi .. Es de prueva para ver si comienzo a entender a la maquina .. Lo que pasa que es la primera vez que escribó en una compu y los nervios me pueden ... **Besos** que la pasen lindo ... ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	5. Chapter 5 MI OPORTUNIDAD

**MI** **OPORTUNIDAD**

* * *

-Serena levantate ahora mismo oiste no quiero volver a repetirlo recuerda que tienes que hablar con la maestra Monica

* * *

- si mamà respondí mientras me levantaba Era lo unico que podia decir la maestra esta por cerrar el 2 do trimestre y si vuelvo a desaprobar matematica , me la llevo , así que demasiado que no me hallan castigado ...

* * *

. Me levante. Por primera vez pude desallunar con mis padres y con Sammy era realmente nuevo para mí , ya que siempre andaba a las apuradas .. Estaba por irme cuando mamá me grito ...

* * *

- Serena recuerda de hablar con Monica y pedirle esa oportunidad estoy segura que te la dará .. Y presta atención ! -

* * *

-Si mamá , Adios ! - No me gustaba que hable así ... Pero tenia razon hare todo lo posible por aprobar ! Si Sere tu puedes !

* * *

Esta vez era especial iba caminando a la escuela mientras tarareaba "CORRE " Esta canción que esta de moda y tanto me gusta

* * *

- Cantas muy cabeza de chorlito -

* * *

-No te burles de mí ... Hoy no tengo animo para pelear - seguí caminando rapido pero el me siguio, que es lo que quiere le dije que hoy no estaba de buenas ... - Te lo decia enserio cantas bien cabeza de chorlito ... - lo mire con cara de 'SI COMO NO '

* * *

- Bueno yo tampoco iba pelearte ... Y como es eso de que no tienes animo .. Te sucede algo? - parece sincero

* * *

- Si ... Mi mamá esta enfada con migo porque estoy apunto de llevarme matematica - sin querer se me calló una lagrima - Tu hoy no tienes universidad ?

- Si por qué ?- diriguió una mirada hacia a mi pero no demostraba que se estuviera burlando al contrario era tierna esa mirada ?

* * *

? - Bueno quiza sea porque son 7:25 y vos estas caminando en lado contrario - -

* * *

Posta es verdad ... Ni me di cuenta voy a llegar tarde ! - estaba pegando la vuelta cuando agregó - Adios cabeza de chorlito ... Si necesitas algo no dudes en decirmelo .. Yo soy bueno en matematicas y puedo ayudarte ... Si tu quieres por supuesto y no llores - W.T.F. Me secó las lagrimas que me corrián solas - Seguro que aprobaras si te esfuersas y crees en ti - beso tiernamente mi mejilla y se alejó ... Que sucedió con el arrogante Darien Chiba asta me ofreció alludarme en las tareas

* * *

... Creo que alusine De todas maneras llegué tarde a la escuela todos ya estaban sentados menos Mina como siempre estaba hablando cou unos chicos nuevos ¿nuevos quienes son ? Bueno no importa ya entro la maestra y tengo que hablar con ella ...

* * *

- Profe Monica necesito hablar con uds tiene un momentito ?

* * *

- Si claro - respondió-Que necesitas? -

* * *

- Eh bue ... Bueno yo queria pre.. Pre ... Pregutarle si si usted no me me daria otra opurtunidad para levantar la nota de de la otra vez - porque tartamudeo - No se con algún examen recuperatorio - me escuchaba atte - algún trabajo practico nose -

* * *

Nose tendria que pensarlo yo ... - la interrumpí - Por fabor estudiare - me puse a llorar -no la voy a decepcionar ya vera .. Porfi si - Asintió

- Esta bien .. Esta bien no te tenías que llorar .. El miercoles te tomare un recuperatorio facil de ecuacione - Est s si lo apruevas con 100 hay trato y te apruevó - con 100 como carajo se supone que me voy a sacar 100 -

* * *

Si profe así sera - Me fuí a sentar al banco y preste toda la atención que mi mente soportó , pero luego me puse a pensar en cierto pelinegro , que fue lo que lo picó que fue tan amable con migo ... Ah ah sigo pensando que fue una ilución !

* * *

Terminó la clase y fui a buscar a Mina pero ya se había ido ... Me tendre que ir sola ... Paso por el Crow y veo hablando a Mina con Darien .. De que hablarán ? Tengo que averiguarlo.. Sin dudar entre al Crow .. Pero Darien ya se hiba ... Cuando me cruzó, va me choco empezamos a discutir como siempre ... Luego se fue y me dejo enfadada ... Definitivamente lo de esta mañana fue una ilución de seguro el este saliendo con Mina ... Pero eso no va a arruinar mi felicidad no señor ! -

* * *

Hola Drew como esta? - pasé por al lado de Mina y la ignore no se porque lo hice .. Ella es mi mejor amiga !

* * *

- Hola Sere bien vos ?-

* * *

- Re bien .. La profe me dio otra oportunidad y no la desaprovecharé-

* * *

- Que bueno ! En que materia ?

* * *

- Justo de eso te queria hablar Drew... Yo me preguntaba si vos me prodias ayudar a estudiar porque yo de matematica no entiendo nada -

* * *

- Y bueno veras Serena yo tampoco soy bueno en matematica y menos explicando !

* * *

.. - U que lastima Andrew yo estaba confiada y ...-

* * *

- No te procupes a Unazuki tambien le iba mal en matematica y Darien le ayudó

* * *

- Tu quiere que me enseñe Darien?- asintió- estas loco nos la pasariamos peleando no durariamos ni un segundo- más desganada continue- Aparte el jamas querria enseñarme ! -

* * *

- Que dices Serena , si el mismo me contó recien que te había dicho que el ye ayudaría cuando vos quisieras ! -

* * *

- No se Drew .. Tu crees que sea de verdad... Mira si solo lo dijo para burlarse de mi!

* * *

- - No Sere ... Mirá si me lo contó a mi va de enserio.. Toma esta es su dirección ... hoy por la tarde me dijo que tenia libre así que seguro va a estar en su casa -

* * *

- No y mira si se enoja ... O sí esta con Mina no querria interumpirlos -

* * *

- Si se enoja , se enoja con migo ... Y vos no interrumpiras en nada!-

* * *

Decidí que iria , así que fui a casa comí y salíb con rumbo a esa dirección


	6. ¿ALGO EN COMÚN?

**¿ALGO EN COMÚN?**

* * *

Hiba caminando por la calles de mi hermosa ciudad Juban ... Con el papelito en la mano , en el cual Adrew me había anotado la dirección de Darien ... Me irá a recibir o ..

* * *

. Me detuve cuando frente a mí ... Había un lujoso departamento con una gran puerta en la cual estaba parado un hombre alto con una chaqueta que debía ser el guardia ... Le pregunte si sabía en que piso se encontraba Darien Chiba ... Me adentre en el acensor y marqué el piso 7 ... Había un gran espejo, me acomodé el flequillo que estaba alborotado por el viento cuando la campanilla sonó... Si estaba un poco nerviosa ... Me acerqué a la puerta y toquhpé lo más suabe que pude el timbre ...

Oí pasos y el sonido de las llaves ... La puerta se abrıó ... Ahí estaba el ... Fuera de todo pronóstico estaba con la camisa casi desprendida y el pelo que regularmente se lo peinaba con gel en una raya al costado hoy lo tenia todo alborotado ... Era una selva ... Es tan lindo ... Como pude pensar todo en segundos ...

* * *

- Hola cabeza de chorlito ... -

* * *

-Hola Darien yo.. Yo ... Ve ... Ve... Ni pre...pre ...preguntarte si no me ayudabas en Matemáticas ... Andrew estaba ocupado y ... - el la interrumpió

* * *

- Claro cabeza de chorlito entra - mientras me hacia señas para que pase , me adentré ... Mire hacia todo mi alrededor .. Dí dos pasos mas diciendo permiso ... Ese departamento estaba intachablemente ordenado ... Era lindo ... Pero era un poco distante ... Seguí escudriñando con la mirada ... Cuando llegué al sofa me dí cuenta de que Darien no estaba solo ... Cuando observé mejor me dí cuenta de que el que lo acompañaba era un hombre ,para mi alegría , suspire ... En eso el peliplateado se dió vuelta mientras al verme me dedicaba una sonrisa

- Oh... Cabeza de chorlito el es un viejo amigo Yaten ...- se dio vuelta para mirar a Yaten - Yaten ella es de quien te hablé Cabeza de chorlito -

* * *

Yaten se rasco la cabeza y extendió su mano - Un gusto - dudoso continuó- Cabeza... - lo interrumpí sí me molestaba que Darien me llamara así a el no se lo iba a permitir

* * *

- El gusto es mio - estreche su mano - Serena , Serena Tsukino - agregué

* * *

- Vos vas a mi mismo salon no ? - de algún lado le conocia

* * *

- No se creo que sí ... - dudando

* * *

- Ah cierto que vos llegaste tarde y no estabas cuando Monica nos precentó- se sonrió era guapo pero a lado de Darien no le llegaba a los talones - Darien Darien ... Hola - intentaba sacarlo de sus pensamientos cuando noto que le prestaba atención siguió- Creo que ya me voy mis hermanos me esperan para ensallar - me dió un beso en mejilla - un gusto conocerte Serena - se dirigió a la puerta acompañado por Darien

* * *

- Bueno Yaten fue un gusto volver a verte y espero que volvamos a entablar esa relación que nos unía - escuché la voz de Darien

* * *

- Por supuesto ... Ah es hermosa tu prinsesita cuidala mucho ... Aunque se que lo haras hace mucho que estan juntos y - Se ve que se adentraron en el ascensor porque no escuché mas nada ... Pero al menos se que Darien tiene novia ... Al rato volvió Darien solo ..

* * *

. - Bien cabeza de chorlito quieres algo de beber yo que se gaseaso , te , cervesa - se rió- jugo ...

* * *

- Un jugo estará bien ... Te pico la amabilidad ? -

- No necesito que nadie me pique ya soy así... Además como vamos a estar toda la tarde juntos ... Te hagó un trato durante toda la tarde dejamos nuestras diferencias a fuera queres? -

- Podría aceptar ... Nada de insultos ... Burlas y sobre todo me llamaras por ... -

-Hecho cabeza de chorlito - extendió su mano para consumar el traro pero no acepté

-Eso te quería decir nada de cabeza de chorlito tengo nombre - - Pero ... Es mi forma cariñosa de llamarte - su vos se hizo tierna - pero si eso quiere Serena te diré Serena - sonó tan feo mi nombre en su voca ... No vi el brillo de esos ojos ... Cuando me llamó así ... Me hizo sentir que no era mi nombre fue tan cruel /p

- Eres muy buen actor ... Esta bien llamamé cabeza de chorlito - estreché mi mano con la sulla y sentí escalofrios ... Su cara demostraba satisfacsión ...

Durante la tarde todo estuvo en paz y amor ... Darien tenía una gran capacidad de enseñar ... Recordaba Cada uno de esos suaves susurros que me había dicho ... Pensé que me distraeria la cercanidad de su cuerpo al mio ...Pero no al contrario ... Acavaba de hacer la mitad de la corrección de la prueva ...

Pero tenía un pensamiento que me carcomia por dentro ... Quien sera la afortunada novia de Darien? ...

- Muy bien Cabeza de chorlito veo que aprendes rapido has hecho todo bien... -

-De veras ...- no podía creerlo

- Claro si te esfuersas .. Bueno creo que ya ...- lo interrumpí no me gu staba la idea de irme !

- Darien algún dia me tenés que presentar a tu novia ... Debe de ser... - ahora fue el quien interrumpió

- Claro que sí - se me paró el corazón - si la tuviera ... Pero soy un afortunado soltero ... Pero por que me lo preguntas ?-

- Bueno yo yo yo ... Escuche que Yaten te decía que cuides a tu princesa y ... -

- Pensaste que tenia novia pues me decepcionas al coomparar a mi princesa con una mujer ... Ven te enseñare a mi princesa - hizo señas para que lo siga y me llevó asta al living donde habían estado sentados con Yaten ...

- Ella es , ella es mi princesa - me señalo el sillon y ahí estaba era hermosa en verdad ... Ah ah ah ... Que alivió ! La guitarra era linda lo debó aceptar era una Fonseca negra con rojo... electroacustica ... Pero era una guitarra !- y bien ? -

- Ahí es muy linda y ... - empezó a tocarla con un cariño se veia tan lindo ... Su apariencia ya no era de un hombre frïo y distante sino que parecia un niño ... Ahh

- Me miras diferente ... - empenzó a tararear - ummm como era - entendí que quería que lo siga ... Me miras diferente Me abrazas y no siento tu calor Te digo lo que siento Me interrumpes y terminas la oración Siempre tienes la razón Tuu... libreto de siempre tan predecible Yaaa... ya me lo se


	7. ¿ALGO EN COMÚN? CONTINUACIÓN

**¿ALGO EN COMÚN? CONTINUACIÓN**

El dejó de cantar y se dedico de lleno a la guitarra la hacia sonar tal y como era esa canción en mi celular ... Seguro estaba roja porque me hervía la cara de vergüenza ... Pero esta canción me gusta tanto.

Así que corre corre corre corazón De los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual. Ya viví esta escena Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta Se quedó mi corazón Tuuu... libreto de siempre tan repetido Yaaa no no te queda bien Así que corre corre corre corazón De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual. Tuuu… el perro de siempre los mismos trucos Yaaa…. ya me lo se Así que corre corre corre corazón De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad Dedicarte un verso mas está de más Así que corre como siempre q no iré detrás Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual

- Cantas hermoso tu voz es tan suave y linda -

- No te burles de mí cobarde que me dejaste justo cuando tenía que subir la voz -

- No me burlo Cabeza de chorlito ... La expresaste tan bien a la canción ... Y paré porque quería oir tu vocesita solo por eso -

**Pov** **Darien**

Ya chiba no la sigas ... Recuerda solo vino a estudiar ... Pero muy linda y la quiero ... No Darien no la quieres ... Solo es una ilución ... No te dejes engañar eres un hombre puedes controlar esto ... tu puedes Darien

- Bueno creo que debó irme ya es muy de noche y no avise avisé que bendri... - uuuuu pero no la retaran ... Ella estuvo estudiando ... Darien debes acompañarla es muy de noche y ella no es una niñita podría pasarle algo ... Darien si la acompañas te seguiras encariñando con ella no puedes permitirte eso ... - Te acompañaré cabeza de chorlito

- No no te molestes en eso yo puedo sola ... -

- Claro que no ... Te llevaré en mi auto !

Emprendimos el camino a su casa ... Todo fue muy tranquilo demasiado tranquilo le pasará algo ella no suele ser así ... Siempre es tan alegre ...

- Para para aquí ... Sí mis padres me ven llegando con tigo se enojan mucho ... Sobre todo mi padre ! - o es que ella no quiere que la vean conmigo porque ?! - No es nada personal Darien pero viste qua habeses los padres se cegan y bueno mi padre no cree en la amistad de un hombre y una mujer - parece que me adivinó el pensamiento ... ah ah era por eso bueno yo tampoco lo creo

- Adios cabeza de chorlito nos vemos mañaña ... Todavía hay mucho por aprender ! - no soportaré un dia entero con ella solo así que - Vendre yo a tu casa - me miro con una cara - Claro si tu quieres -

- Claro sí que quiero - se veia desilucionada - Gracias por todo Darien me encanto que estuvieramos de tregua tal v ez podamos ser amigos -

Se fue y entró a su casa ... No dijo nada malo pero me bajo el animo esas palabras ** tal vez podamos ser amigos ** como fuiste tan tonto Darien como una chica tan alegre va a querer a un hombre tan frío y amargo como tu ... Mañana sera el ultimo dia que estaras con ella no te dejaras engañar ota ves ... El amor no va con tigo Darien ... Ya perdiste a tus seres queridos una vez , no se repetira otra vez

...$ ...$...$...$...$...$...$...

/ Bueno aca hay otro capitulo espero que les gusté ... Sobre las liñitas ummm bueno me encariñe con ellas ... No no es mentira , como ya dije antes es la unica forma de separar los dialogos que tengo ... Por fabor si le gusta la historia comenten y si no tambien no me ofendo y capaz las pueda satisfacer ... Sus comentarios me dan animo para seguir ... Y sepan comprender es mi primera historia .. Sin más agradesco a Anna por bancarme y a las chicas que me dejaron retiew ! /


	8. ALEGRÍA Y TRISTEZA

**ALEGRÍA** O **TRISTEZA**

Ayer fui, tal y como habíamos quedado ,yo a la casa de cabeza de chorlito ... Ummm la pasé lindo ella se porto muy bien conmigo y su madre también es muy simpática , asta me dijo que la llamara mamá Ikuko ... Respecto al estudio , Cabeza de Chorlito es muy inteligente , no entendía como a una chica como ella le valla mal en el colegió ... Y se lo pregunte ... Su respuesta fue muy lógica aun la recuerdo " A decir verdad Darien , no me gusta la escuela , y como no me gusta no preocupo por prestar atención a la profe" Claro es muy lógico a mi no me gusta mucho tener amigos y por eso no me preocupo por hacerlo . Bueno pero no fue eso lo que me preocupo sino lo que ella dijo luego " Aunque ahora se ha y se va a tornar unas de mis cosa favoritas ... Claro si tu me ayudas a estudiar y eso ! Sera una buena escusa para estar contigo " para que querría ella estar con migo ... Eso fue lo que me hizo retornar mi pensamiento de ayer... No puedo , No ME puedo permitir volver a enamorarme ni encariñarme otra vez .. No Darien No ! Ay que susto que no se dan cuenta que a esta hora la gente come .. Bien ... Se me quedo pegado al timbre ...

**Pov** **Mina**

Vamos Darien bombón abre necesito hablar contigo .. Que estará haciendo hace media hora que que le estoy tocando el timbre ... Bueno bueno menos lo sé soy un poco exagerada ... Y al fin se digna a abrir

- Que no se da cuenta que son las 12:30 del mediodía intento comer... Ah Mina eres tu que quieres ? -

- Ando bien Darien gracias por preguntar ... Tu departamento es muy lindo- le dijé ironica , uf esta enojado - solo quería hablar con tigo ... Tranquilo esta vez no te voy a acosar ni nada por el estilo solo te quiero pedir un favor ... - cerró la puerta de su departamento que mal genio ... Pero enseguida lo volvió a abrir ! Pero esta ves ya tenía su chaqueta verde musgo puesta ... Cerro la puerta de su departamento y nos dirigimos al ascensor .. Tin tin sonó la campana .. Abrió la puerta del porch ... Cruzó la calle yo lo seguí ... Nos sentamos en unas de las mesas .. Pedimos un refresco .. Y por fin el habló .. !

- Bueno Mina más vale que sea importante lo que te que decirme ... - miraba para el frente ciegamente .. Rodó sus hojos asta que la persona que el miraba desapareció al doblar en la esquina ... No alcancé a ve r quien era el o la dueña de su mirada ...

-Ah claro Darien quería preguntarte si tu te hablas con Yaten Kou ? -

- Eh bueno yo ... - dudoso - si lo conosco porque ... No Mina no pongas esa cara yo no ... ! -

-Si lo harás ! -

5 hs más tarde, en la casa Tsukino se encontraba una rubia pensando

_**Pov**_ **Serena**

Hoy estoy rara ... Tengo muchos sentimientos y todos distintos el primero de todos es Felicidad

**Flash** _**back**_

- y Serena como te fue en tu prueba ? - me pregunto Amy quien más no

- Muy bien me fue ... Muy bien - le conteste eufórica y dando saltitos - Me saque el 100 que tanto necesitaba ... aprobé matemáticas!- este ultimo lo dije gritando y deje a Amy con la boca abierta en eso siento un gulpecito en la espalda

- Escuche eso Sere te felicito ... - esta vez me samorreo .. Sin duda era Lita

- Que Serena tonta se sacó un diez en matemáticas ... No puedo creerlo que te traes Serena!

- Ay Rei no seas aguafiestas ... Sere aprobó eso es lo que importa no ? - Esta vez Lita me abrazo

- Lita tiene razón ... Pero como hiciste Serena antes de ayer no sabias nada ... Luego te desapareciste dos tardes y hoy sacas un 100 como fue .. Como ocurrió tal cambio ? - no Amy esa pregunta no

- Eso Serena tonta te comiste los libros ? -

- Me ayudó a estudiar un amigo ...- para cambiar de tema agregué - y Mina donde esta ? - en verdad quería saberlo

- Cambias muy bien de tema Serena ... Mina no sabemos donde fue de bien toco la campanilla salio corriendo desperada ... Y bien se puede saber quien ese amigito ? - negué con la cabeza , Lita tenia cara de picara - Lo conozco ? ... Umm no me digas que te ayudó Andrew porque lo acogoto el me dijo que no era bueno en explicar ...-

- No Lita me ayudó su amigo ... -

- Te aorco Serena cuanto estuviste a solas con él ... No se como lo lograste pero te juró que el es mio , mio escuchaste - no era broma - Tramposa finjiste que no te gustaba eso es trampa Serena ya mismo le contaré a Mina - estaba enojada

- De que me perdí .. En que hiciste trampa Serena esta jugando sin mí .. ! - Lita me dijo

- No Lita yo al menos no estoy jugando a nada ... Y respondiendo te a ti Rei el fue el que se ofreció para ayudarme - Lita miraba con cara de quien es "el " - Lita del que estamos hablando es de Darien - suspiro yo y Rei por su nombre , Lita suspiraba aliviada ... Pero el suspiro mas grande fue el de Amy

- Chicas siempre peleando .. Y no importa el como importa el que .. Y el que es ; Serena aprobó con 10 -

**Fin de** **flash back**

Por eso era mi felicidad mi duda era porque durante el día escolar uno de los chicos nuevos me había sometido a u interrogatoria ... Y encima me llamaba bombom .. Acaso las chicas tenían razón y Seiya gustaba de mí .!

Mi otro sentimiento tristeza y decepción ... Esta mañana no me encontré con mi arrogante .. Y alg o peor lo vi sentado tomando un refresco con Mina !

4 **días** **después**

Me estoy preparando ... Para encontrarme con las chicas en el templo Hikawa ... Ayer me había llamado Mina muy emocionada diciendo que tenia dos buenas noticia para desirnos y que necesitaba vernos ! ... Estos últimos días Mina casi no estaba con nosotras ..

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

Bueno acá hay un nuevo capitulo ... Espero que sea de su agrado ... Y espero sus review ... Bsos y asta el próximo

**Nai**


	9. MINA Y SUS OCURRENCIAS

**MINA** Y **SUS** **OCURRENCIAS**

*..*..*..*...*...*...*...*

En una habitación llena de póster de cantantes , actores , películas , etc. Se encontraba una chica frente al placar ... Tratando de resolver el eterno problema que tenemos siempre ... El típico que ropa me pongo? ... Así estaba Mina indecisa se había probado mas de medio placar ... Asta que al fin se decidió , se puso una calza negra , una muscula del mismo color con un remerón naranja flúor ... ! Y sandalias del mismo tono que el moño que lleva en su cabeza , naranja flúor, también ... Se maquilló suavemente y salió con rumbo al templo Hikawa ... Donde previamente habían pautado con sus amigas encontrarse ...

En el templo ya se encontraban las demás chicas ... Hasta Serena había llegado temprano ... Era raro ... En sí ella estaba rara tenía la mirada perdida sus ojos que siempre solían ser lo mas bello de ella , los tenía apagados e hinchados ... Estaba triste eso se notaba a kilómetros , las chicas le habían preguntado varias veces que le pasaba , pero ella le respondía que nada , las chicas a ver su negativa en contarles la dejaron en paz ...

En eso llega Mina las saluda a todas .. Que estaban sentadas como indios alrededor de una mesita ratona ... Y se detiene frente a la rubia

- Serena te sucede algo ... No se te veo extraña ... Y es como si estuvieras triste ... – se quedo pensativa – oh ya se no has dormido por pensar en chico y estas cansada verdad – no la dejó siquiera responder y continuó – a mi me pasa lo mismo te comprendo – esto ultimo lo dijo dándole un apretujón entre sus brazos a Serena

– Mina y sus ocurrencias nunca cambias – le dijo Lita a la rubia y añadió – Que era eso que tanto nos querías contar ? –

– A sí Lita no seas ansiosa tranquila ... Tengo dos muy buenas noticias ! Muy Buenas !– dijo dejando intriga

–Ay Mina ya ,no te hagas ... Cuentanos .. Cuentanos ... - dijo la siempre temperamental Rei Hino

– Bueno , bueno les cuento la primera y la que más le va a interesar es que nos eligieron a nosotras para organizar el baile de la primavera ! – todas comenzaron a gritar emocionadas Mina que también lo estaba agregó – va a ir todos los de la universidades y preparatorias de Tokio ! – esto ultimo lo dijo casi gritando y todas se abrazaron .. Estaban felices , bueno cierta rubia no tanto

– No puedo creerlo Mina! – dijo Lita mientras se echaba viento con la mano y continuó – respira Lita respira ! –

– Uy chicas vieron , vieron que les dije jajaja– dijo orgullosa mientras saltaba

Rei

– Que bueno , que bueno – exclamo fingiendo alegría Serena , y la curiosidad le hizo .. – y cual es la segunda ?– ... Agregar

– Si que sos ansiosa , la segunda es personal ... Conseguí conseguí ! – dejando duda Mina

– El que ... ! – impaciente Rei

– Una cita! –

– con quien ? – gritando Lita

– con Yaten ! –

– con Yaten? – repitió en forma de pregunta Serena

– Si con ese Dios peliplateado el de los trheeligts! podes creerlo Serena ! – soñadora Mina

– Ahhhh ... – suspiro al no ser SU Darien el involucrado – y como la conseguiste ? –

– Bueno no fue fácil ... Pero con un poco de ayuda de Darien ... Por "casualidad" nos quedamos yo y Yaten encerrados en el departamento de mi nuevo amigo ! – con una sonrisa malefica

– Darien te ayudó dices – dijo Lita dudosa, Mina asintió – y como ? –

– No fue facil lo admito ... Pero le caí en su departamento y no le quedó otra que aceptar ... ! Como? Le dijo a Yaten que valla a su Dto ya que son muy amigos y cuando estaba allí le dijo que tenía que ir a comprar algo ... dejándolo solo en el Dto ... Yo que estaba encerrada en su habitación salí y tuvimos nuestra " cita "! –

La tarde transcurrió en paz ... Mina le contó los detalles sobre la " cita " con Yaten , arreglaron a grandes rasgos como iba a ser baile primaveral ... Y a Serena le regresó la alegría todavía tenia posibilidades con Darien , el hombre que todos estos días le robo el sueño ... Pero le entro otra preocupación ¿ Porque Darien la estaría evitando ?

Y Mina bueno ella estaba muy feliz ... Aunque Yaten se enojo un poco era la única forma de que ella se le pidiera acercar ¿no?, al fin y al cabo el plan no resulto como ella quería pero consiguió hablar un rato con el introvertido Yaten ... Y en su compañía sintió algo que nunca había sentido con nadie , maripositas en el estomago ¿ podra Mina olvidar su "amor" por Armand y dejarse llevar una vez más por ese sentimiento tan lindo que es el amor ? No se el tiempo lo dirá ... Eso sí ahora tiene un nuevo amigo de travesuras : Darien , si escucharon bien , el frío y solitario Darien Chiba ...

*..*..*..*...*...*...*...*...* ..*...*...*...*...*...*

Bueno acá les dejó un nuevo capis ... Espero que les guste ... Ya se que me van a querer matar porque no adelante nada entre Sere y Darien pero créanme es necesario esta cap para la salud sentimental de Serena !

Bueno mis agradecimientos por sus review a :

**Trinidad**

**Serena** y **Darien 4ever**

**monybert-DC**

**Milenia Angels**

Bueno de más esta decirles que espero sus review ! Y no leemos en el prox.!


	10. EXTRAÑÁNDONOS

**EXTRAÑÁNDONOS**

**..++..**

Pasaron los días , sin nada nuevo bajo el sol , hoy era uno de esos días en los cuales se te hace pesada la existencia ... llovía a cantaros en la ciudad de Tokio y eso lo hacía un día muy nostalgia.. En el sillón de un departamento frío , iluminado solo con lo que se puede llamar " luz " natural que entraba por la ventana , se encontraba un joven tratando de estudiar ...

**Pov** **Darien**

Ufff esto de estudiar medicina es muy complicado asta para mí que me la paso estudiando , pero no debo quejarme es lo que yo elegí y es mi sueño no? , y debo dejar lo mejor de mí para que todo salga bien y convertirme en el mejor medico de Tokio ...

Admito que es difícil y todo lo que puedan decir... Pero ese no es el problema , el problema es que no me puedo concentrar , no se que me esta ocurriendo mi rendimiento en los estudios an bajado notoriamente , las clases se me hacen aburridas ,cosa que es rara en mí, y sobre todo tengo mucha ansiedad... De que? No se pero estoy seguro que tiene algo ver cierta rubia , no me la saco de la mente . Pensé que evitando la me olvidaría de ella pero eso no ocurrió ... Todo lo contrario la veo en todos lados , una parte de mi desea verla, pelearla, tenerla cerca mio , contagiara de esa alegría que de ella emana , ver esos ojitos de los cuales salen chispas , para resumir necesita tenerla serca mio ... Pero otra parte me dice : ella no es para tí , ella tiene su vida , además te odia , lo único que podrá hacerte es daño ... Y la verdad que eso me duele , pero de algo estoy seguro necesito verla y tiene que ser pronto.. Si no me volveré loco ... !

**Pov** **Serena**

Estoy en la escuela , hoy me quede asta más tarde porque tuve ed. física , y ahora estoy esperando que pare un poco la lluvia ...

– Bombom que haces sola aca ? – sin duda era Seiya

últimamente esto es costumbre , cada vez que estoy sola aparece él para hacerme compañía ... Él es Seiya Kou el del medio de los Trhee Lighs , esta supuestamente muy enamorado ... Es un tanto molesto , le dije que yo no quería nada con el varias veces pero el me dice " Nunca me voy a dar por vencido bombom , tu no tienes novio así que tengo oportunidad no ? " ahh es muy perseverante ojala yo pudiera ser como el ...

– Bombom ya que mañana es sabado y tengo el día libre decidí que lo pasaría contigo ! – engreido no? Yo acentí con una falsa sonrisa ...

En otro momento lo ubiese dicho « quien te crees engreído , yo no iré a ningún lado contigo así no es como se le trata a las damas tonto » pero no ! .. No tengo ni el más mínimo animo para pelear .. Además , yo lo apresio mucho para mi es como un hermano aunque él no quiera aceptarlo , es muy amable y cariñoso , todo lo contrarío al chico que cada día me roba el sueño , ese pelinegro que me atormenta cada mañana tarde y noche ... Todos mis pensamientos girar en torno a él ya sean de odio como de amor ... Hace más de tres semanas que no lo veo a Mi arrogante , " Mi " no se porque ya que el solo me ve como una niña llorona y tonta ... Como una cabeza de chorlito ... En fin eso me sucede siempre estoy pensando en cualquier cosa y me acuerdo de el ... En fin Darien te extraño necesito pelearte Darieeeeen ! ...

– Bombom te suena el celular ... BOMBOM! – Reaccione tomé mi celular y era un mensaje un mensaje de Mina

" Serena recuerda que hoy nos juntamos en el templo a las tres para arreglar los últimos detalles sobre el baile de la primavera , es muy importante no faltes " era Mina

– Seiya tengo que irme , las chicas me esperan en el templo ... –

– Yo te acompaño Bombom – esperaba esa respuesta

Ver a Darien tendrá que esperar , lo que me queda de la tarde estaré con las chicas y mañana lo pasaré con mi gran amigo Seiya ...

Caminamos juntos a la par ... La lluvia golpeaba en el paraguas que sostenía Seiya ... Se escuchaban los motores de los autos ... Y de nosotros , nada más se escuchaba la respiración , mi acompañante miraba fijo al frente como queriendo encontrar algo , cada tanto volteaba a verme y me sonreía luego continuaba mirando al frente ... Yo me mantenía cayada el panorama de las calles de Tokio era desolador todo estaba muy extraño ... Aparte de nosotros no había nadie caminando ... En eso se escucha un trueno , yo salto del susto y me abrazo al brazo de Seiya , el ni corto ni perezoso pasa a la mano derecha el paraguas y me abraza por la espalda ... Yo se lo permito , solo por un momento me siento cuidada y protegida ... Ojala fuera mi Darien el que valla a mi lado ...

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

Holis! Aca va un nuevo cap espero que les guste ! ... Y como siempre digo los review animan mucho a los escritores ya sean para criticar , para dar recomdaciones etc. Así que espero que me los dejen .. Es mi primer finc y tengo mucho por aprender ... Chaito !

**¡FELIZ** AÑO **NUEVO!**


	11. UN DÍA CON SEIYA

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

Hola! Chicas como estan? Espero que bien .. Aca les dejo un nuevo cap ... Que me costo escribir ya que ne hubiese gustado que se llamara un "un día con Darien " pero bueno es lo que hay ... Jajaja ... Mil gracias por sus review ! Se los quiere y deseo que si leen el cap me dejen review para saber que mejorar y eso !

¡Nos leemos! . ... **Nai**

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

**UN** DÍA **CO**N** SEIYA**

**..++..**

Me bañe , me puse una calzas negras , unas botas , ya que aun estamos en invierno , un sueter marrón a tono con las botas y un chaleco de cuero rojo arriba , muy moderno era un regalo de cumpleaños que me dio mi gran amiga Rei ...

Mientras me ponía perfume , suena el timbre , agarró mi cartera y me encamino hacia la escalera

– Hija ... SERENAAAA .. – Gritaba mi madre – un jovencito llamado Seiya te busca . Baje rápidamente y me acerque a la puerta

– Ay mamá olvide decirte hoy iré a un paseo con Seiya ... El es el de los trhee lighs puedes creerlo – fingi emoción

– El de esa banda que tanto les gusta a las chicas ?– pregunto incrédula mi madre

– El mismo que viste y calsa – se saco las gafas y sonrió – Señora ... – uf mi mamá se enojara

– Como es eso de señora ... Todos los amigos de mi hija mevr llaman mamá Ikuko ... Si quieres puedes decirme así! – esa es mi mami jajjaja

– Claro mamá Ikuko entonces ... – me miro a mi – creo bombom que ya debemos irnos – odio que me halla llamado así delante de mi madre pero a el no parecio importarle – ... Mis hermanos después usaran el auto ! –

– Claro Seiya vamos – le di un beso a mi mamá mientras le decía – adios maaa vuelvo a la tarde –

– claro hija cuidate mucho adiós ... –

Entre al auto y me senté en el asiento del acompañante miré hacía atrás y me encontré con la miradas de los otros dos integrantes del grupo más conocido de Japón

– Holaaa – dije muy alegre , y reconocí al peliplateado el era el que estaba con Darien sin duda es Yaten Kou el novio de Mina bueno casi ...

– Hola Serena ... Con que tu eres la obsesión de mi hermano y yo que pensé que eras la novia de Darien ... !–en tono burlón Yaten

– como crees – le dije entre enojada y triste

– Ay de que me perdí ... Como es que vos conocías a bombom ? – Seiya , un poco enfadado agregó– y tu conoces al amargado amigo de mi amargado hermano ! – aun más enfadado parece que la palabra " novia " le afecto

– Claro que la conozco me la presento Darien ! –

–Y Darien no es un amargado ... Parece ... Pero no es, no se juzga al libro por su tapa ... ! – no se porque dije eso

– Ay defiende a su novio – la cara me hirvió y a Seiya también pero no creo que de vergüenza – Ay se sonrojo ... Jajaja .. " cabeza de chorlito" – Dios esta haciéndole burla a Darien quien se cree ese y menos mal que son amigos ... Ehh

– Tranquilo Seiya nos van a dar una multa si sigues apretando así el acelerador .. Y eso no es bueno para nuestra reputación – habló el mayor de los Kou que asta recién no había hablado ...

– Y a ustedes les voy a dar una piña ... A uno por hablador y a otro por cayado .. ! – hablaba en serio de verdad está enojado

Me acordé de Mina lo que daría ella por estar en mi lugar ... Se enloquesería y empezaría a gritar , luego les tomaría miles de fotos y los atormentaría con preguntas .. De solo pensarlo me eché a reír .. En otras circunstancias yo hubiese hecho lo mismo ... Pero el dicho tiene razón " lo prohibido se vuelve tentativo " y ahora que los conozco me doy cuenta que son chicos comunes y corrientes como yo! Eso no quita que sean geniales tocando...

– Bombom de que te ríes ... !? –

– Me acordé de Mina y de lo que daría ella por estar aquí ! –

– Mina ni me recuerdes ese nombre con solo escucharlo se me eriza la piel ... Si a algo le tiene miedo el gran Yaten Kou es a ella ... Es una loca maniaca , la peor de todas mis fan , es odiosa ! – no le permitiré que hable así de mi amiga

– NO HABLES ASÍ DE MINA OISTE .. TONTO – le grite quien se piensa – Mina es una buena chica un poco impulsiva .. Pero de buen corazón te lo aseguro –

– si como no ... Buen corazón ... Jajaja .. No me hagas reír , el otro día casi me viola ! , No quiero ni recordarlo ... –

– Llegamos Bombom – gracias a Dios no se como a Mina le puede gustar ese tonto

– Un gusto chicos ! – les dije lo más falsa que pude mientras bajaba del auto , y Seiya le tiraba las llaves a Taiki quien tomo el volante

– Espero que te guste ... Bombom – me dijo Seiya mientras señalaba a un árbol ... Un Sauce llorón muy bonito , que estaba junto a un lago

– Ay es hermoso Seiya ... –

Y la verdad que no había otra palabra para describir a ese lugar ... Lo que yo creí a primera vista que era un lago ... No lo era ... Era un río cristalino , había un suave sonido de la corriente ... Y a pesar de aun ser invierno el día estaba soleado , ya se empezaban a ver los retoños de los árboles , los pinpollitos de todo tipo de flores , las brevas de algunos arboles frutales , ya había algunas mariposas revoloteando , Solo Dios pudo haber creado cosas tan lindas pensé ...

Pusimos un mantel al lado de árbol , y nos ubicamos ahí ... Por un largo rato reino el silencio yo me quede extasiada mirando el hermoso paisaje que nos rodeaba ... Y Seiya mirándome me a mi , y me puse un tanto nerviosa así que decidí romper el silencio ...

– Que me ves?... Mira el hermoso paisaje que hay a nuestro alrededor – en tono de burla

– Lo que pasa Bombom ... Que tu belleza opaca el paisaje ... – nunca va a cambiar

– Ay Seiya no digas eso ... !–

Asi con charlas triviales se nos fue pasando el tiempo. Mi acompañante no se mando ningún comentario desubicado más. Y yo me comí toda la comida que Seiya había traído . El llevo su guitarra y cantamos un rato . Cuando las pocas personas que estaban en ese lugar se dieron cuenta de que quien era Seiya , nos empezaron a sofocar , gritaban lo querían abrazar le pedían autógrafos , alguna que otra loca le encajaba un beso y todas esas cosas de fanáticas ... Yo me aparte mientras el me miraba con cara de suplica jajajajaja si me abre reído de él . Cuando logro salir me tomo de la mano y se echo a correr . Había quedado todo despeinado, con marcas de labial , la ropa arrugada ,etc . Nos refugiamos en sus supermercado y el entro a los sanitarios ...

Cuando volvió tenia puesta otra ropa , una gorra con visera y las gafas jajajajaja

– No te rías de mi desagradecida – me dijo fingiendo enfado – Creo que ya deberíamos regresar a tu casa no crees ?–

– Claro .. – y así nos fuimos caminando con dirección a mi casita ...

La verdad que me divertí con Seiya, es muy alegre , buena honda la verdad es como si nos conociéramos hace años y lo mejor es que ...

Sentí un pasos a prisa – Hola cabeza de chorlito – me guiño el ojo y siguió corriendo

– Esperaaa DARIEEEN – mi esfuerzo fue en vano , cuando reaccione el ya estaba lejos

... Como les decía lo mejor fue que logré olvidarme de Darien pero ahora ya volvió el a ser el dueño de mi mente ... Con cuatro palabras dejo patas para riba mi mundo ...


	12. DISFRACES

**¡DISFRACES!**

**..++..**

.

**Pov** **Darien**

Uy que día más pesado , me tuve que bancar a la de psicología durante dos largas horas , y encima no entendí nada ,no se porque para ser medico hay que saber psicología " un buen medico tiene que saber como tratar de sus pacientes , saber tranquilizarlos en caso de enfermedades grabes , darle apoyo para enfrentarlas y todo eso " y eso fue lo que me dijo Tomoe , un doctor amigo , cuando le pregunté ...

Ya se acercan las épocas de examen y es cuando más debo rendir ... Bueno pero de eso me ocupo más tarde ahora voy a ver un rato a mi amigo y si tengo suerte veo a mi cabeza de chorlito ... Que por cierto el otro día la vi muy del brazo con un tipo y no pude parar para molestarla un rato ...

– Hola Drew como estas ? – le dije a mi amigo mientras me acercaba a la barra

– Bien y vos ? ... Que bueno me diste al fin el preciado gusto de verte .. Jajja – siempre me anda con indirectas

– Bien! ... Y la verdad yo me puedo estar muriendo en mi apartamento y el que se dice llamar mi amigo ni se mosquea por ir a verme ! .. – le seguí el juego

– Perdón Dar ... Lo siento ...– se puso serio – que estuviste enfermo ? –

– No bolas tristes era broma ... No me digas que ... Jajajajaja – me eche a reír y el hizo lo mismo

– Y a que se debe tanta alegría ... Si se puede saber ? – me dijo con una sonrisa picara – A nada en especial ... – no quedo conforme así hice un esfuerzo y me puse serio – Algún problema ? –

– A nada en especial ... – no quedo conforme así hice un esfuerzo y me puse serio – Algún problema ? –

– No no Dar – dijo fingiendo miedo – mira allí están las chicas ... – me las señalo – vamos un rato con ellas que Unazuki .. Se encarga ! –

Y así nos dirigimos hacia la mesa en donde estaban sentadas , pero faltaba una , faltaba cierta chica cabello color oro , mi sonrisa se desvaneció ¿Acaso estará con su novio? No me puedo quedar con la duda. Salude a todas y pregunté:

– Y Serena ? No esta con ustedes .. – uia creo me puse todito rojo pero en mi piel morena no se va a notar

– No esa tonta ... Aun no vino ... Siempre llega tarde ! – dijo la pelinegra mientras negaba con la cabeza igualmente me alegré porque vendría ...

– Hola – escuché a la voz mas dulce – Disculpen la demora , es que había olvidado mi celular y me volví ! –

– Si como no !– la rubia le saco la lengua , a la pelinegra y esta ultima hizo lo mismo

– Nunca cambian ustedes dos! – Dijo fingiendo indignación , la " novia " de Andrew , ya que este no le despega los ojos de encima

– Al fin , que llegas cabeza de chorlito .. –dije para llamar la atención ...

– Y A TÍ QUIEN TE HABLO ARROGANTE – me gritó ... Que linda que es cuando se enoja , hay pero que pienso – Hola Andrew – saludo a mi amigo y luego a mi

– Ay Serena no le grites a Darien , no ves que el estaba muy preocupado por tí – dijo Mina mientras tomaba un sorbo de su licuado y sonreía maliciosamente

– Yo solo pregunté por ella – me defendí y crucé los brazos

Luego de eso , nos pusimos a hablar de pavadas , yo aprovechaba toda cual oportunidad se me presentaba para molestar a Sere asta que se pusieron a hablar de un baile y todas se veían muy emocionadas ...

– Y tu Darien iras? – me pregunto Lita , no alcancé a responder cuándo ...

– Debes ir eres el delegado de tu clase – me ordenó Andrew

– Además hace bien a la salud , cada tanto divertirse un poco ... – opinó Amy

– Amy tiene mucha razón – el turno de sermonearme de Mina – Además quien dice y consigues una novia – hiba darme su sermón Rei pero yo la corté

– No yo no iré a ninguna fiesta , no van conmigo y ... – Fuí interrumpido por la vos de ..

– Pues que lastima porque ayer Seiya me dijo – es el nombre de ese tipo con el cual estaba el otro día , dice que es solo un amigo pero es la décima vez que lo nombra – que tocarían y Yaten tu amigo también lo hará y para el sería bueno que vallas a verlo no crees ? – no me importaba Yaten sino su hermano Seiya , creo que tendré que ir y averiguar que relación tiene exactamente con Mi cabeza de chorlito !

– Yaten va a tocar – fingí interés y más calmo agregué – .. En ese caso podría ir... –

– Genial – dijo Sere todas se pararon y nos saludaron – Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 8 pm ... Y DEBES IR DIFRAZADO ! – Gritó mientras se alejaba rumbo a su casa ... DRIFAZADO ...Dios en que lío me metí

**Al** **dia** **siguiente**

– Andrew ... Estas seguro de esto ... No sería mejor que valla de traje y corbata y listo! – le dije dudoso mientras me miraba al espejo

– Por enésima vez Darien No ! ... Tu irás quieras o no quieras con ese traje me oíste – hiba a objetar algo pero me interrumpió – Nada de peros .. Te queda re bien ! Apuraté que llegaremos tarde! –

– Si llegamos tarde la culpa será tuya vos pasaste por mi casa tarde ! –

Subimos a mi auto , un convertible rojo con vidrios polarizados muy lindo a mi gusto , y nos dirigimos ya disfrazados a la preparoría donde van las chicas , ya que allí se produciría el acontecimiento . Ambos íbamos muy callados , el día ya estaba llegando a su fin , y caía la noche .. Decendimos del auto y una suave brisa azoto nuestro rostro .. La noche estaba fresca y en el cielo ya podía contemplar a las primeras estrellas !

– Que te parece Darien si entramos – me dijo mi acompañante

– Si claro– contesté

Entramos muy lentamente y desendimos por las escaleras , todos habían puesto la mirada en nosotros, yo me sentía morir , para no cruzar la vista con ningún conocido me fijé en la decoración que por cierto estaba muy linda y recordé que la habían planificado las chicas . El lugar estaba oscuro alumbrado por algunas luces de colores , había mesas redondas cubiertas con unos hermosos manteles blancos que caían asta el piso ... En uno de los extremos del gran salón había un escenario donde de seguro tocarían los trhee lighs ...

Seguido había un gran espacio libre que debería ser para bailar... cerca de allí había una barra con snaks y bebidas ... Cuando terminamos de bajar y ya todos se ocupaban de sus cosas me dedique a observar a los ya presentes y la verdad que Andrew tenía razón , yo al lado de ellos era discreto , llevaban cada disfraces colorinches y ridículos que me daban risa ... Observé todo el lugar asta que detuve mi vista en una mesa , donde se encontraban las chicas y vi a mi rubia ...

Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco como la nieve , a tono con su frágil piel , el mismo era fino asta la cintura , contorneando su hermoso cuerpito , y luego se iba ensanchando asta llegar e incluso arrastrar en el suelo , tenia una guarda de hermosos aros dorados , como sus cabellos , a la altura del pecho . A medida que me fui acercando pude contemplar su cara , estaba hermosa tenía los labios suavemente pintados y sus hojos delineados cosa que hacía notar sus bellos ojos azules ... Hermosa ... Esa era la palabra para describirla!

**Pov Serena**

Recien llegué y corrí hacia donde están mis amigas estoy muy ansiosa de ver los disfraces de mis amigas , tan ansiosa que casi me llevo por delante al mesero ...

– Hola chicas ! – dije mientras me puse a observar a las chicas estaban hermosas las cuatro

Amy vestía : un vestido sin mangas ajustado al cuerpo asta la cintura , bastante escotado , en color azul , luego de la cintura era en bolados intercambiando el azul y el negro asta aproximadamente 10 cm antes de las rodillas , en los pies y piernas lucía unas hermosas botas negras asta la rodilla taco aguja y llevaba una flor azul recogiendo algunos de sus pelos y de la espalda le nacían una hermosas alas estilo mariposa . Sin duda era un hada!

Rei vestía : un top rojo con unas mangas grandes y anchas en color negro dejando al aire su plano abdomen , junto a un poyera muy al cuerpo en un rojo brillante con tajo asta arriba de las rodillas y en los pies unas sandalias negras también de taco chino por ultimo en la cabeza llevaba un pañuelo de la misma tela de la pollera a estilo gitana

Lita vestía : una camisa holgada blanca que le cubría la cola y arriba de esta un chalequito corto y ajustado en cuero color marrón con un pantalón ajustado negro y arriba unas botas de taco chino también en cuero marrón y en la cabeza llevaba un sombrero típico pirata dejando caer a sus costados su pelo suelto

Y Mina llevaba : un vestido negro asta los pies ajustado al cuerpo sin tiras ni mangas llevaba atada al cuello una capa roja que salia para riba muy firme corteneando su cabeza en la cual lleva sus cabellos recogidos dejando caer a sus costado algunos mechones rebeldes y el flequillo . Sus hojos los tenía delineados y sombreados de negro y sus labios pintados de rojo fuerte ay daba miedo!

Luego de observarlas me dispuse a sentarme cuando vi Andrew acercarse con un joven ... A cada paso que daba el joven robaba suspiros Estaba vestido elegantemente,una mezcla de zorro antiguo y actual se conjugaban en su traje, portaba un sombrero de copa negro y un elegante frac , ambos de color negro, complementaba su atuendo un antifaz blanco y una capa la cual le daba un aspecto más majestuoso parecía un guapo príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas El sueño de cualquier jovencita

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

Holis! Y ahí va un nuevo cap ... Jajaa ... Bueno espero que les guste .. Jajaj .. Se lo quiero dedicar a Anna que me ayudó a elegir los disfraces y a describir el de el joven que robaba suspiros jajaja ... Mil gracias ! ... Jajaja .. Y también muchas gracias a la que dejaron sus review que la verdad animan mucho ... ! Y el beso de novela si o si en el próximo jajaj ! ... Besos y espero sus review !

**Nai**


	13. Mi primer beso

**_Los_** **_fragmentos_ _usados_ _pertenecen_** a **_la_** **_canción_** " **_te_ _amo_** **_irremediablemente"_** de **_tranzas_** , **_los_** **_personajes_** **_son_** **_obra_ _de_ _mi_** **_amada_ Naoko Takeuchi** y **_la_** **_historía_ _es_** **_producto_** _**de**_ **_mi_** **_loca_ _cabeza!_**

**Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo° Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo° Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

~Mi** primer beso~**

**Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

.

.

– Buenas noches Bombom– me dijo una voz muy conocida detrás de mi , me tuve que dar vuelta para saludar

– Hola Seiya! Que elegante estamos! – le dije jodiendo , mientras giraba lo más rápido que podía para volver a posar mi mirada en el joven que se acercaba .. Pero para mi desilusión él ya no estaba había desaparecido . Solo se acercaba un rubio que alguna vez lo había creído el amor de mi vida

– Hola Sere como estas ? – me saludó Andrew , "bien" le susurré , se notaba a kilómetros mi desilusión!

– Y Darien? – le pregunto Rei , a mi me molestó, pero a la vez le agradecí

– Que no vino todavía? – pregunto muy nervioso el rubio , los presentes negamos– Pues no se! Entonces .. Se le abra hecho tarde!– tarde a Darien Chiba? Quiero ver eso!

– Bombom estas hermosa!– ese era Seiya

– Gracias – le respondí algo sonrojada

– Sabes Bombom desde el primer día que te vi , que entraste corriendo al salón porque llegaste tarde...– me sonrío – me gustaste! ... – lo interrumpí

– A Seiya que cosas dices si yo soy ... – me interrumpío puso mi cara entre sus manos

– Eres hermosa Bombom déjame continuar quieres? – acentí – ... Luego quise pasar el mayor tiempo contigo , te pedí que seas mi novia pero no aceptaste , ahí supe que eras especial , cualquier chica que esta acá en tu lugar hubiese aceptado! ... Y eso hizo que me enamorará más de tí! – yo estaba que erbía de la vergüenza , no estaba aconstumbrada a este tipo de declaraciones , quise acotar algo pero no me lo permitió– Se que tú , no sientes lo mismo! Y daría la vida para que así no fuera! – en su mirada se mostraba tristeza , acorto cada vez más las distancias que nos separaban , asta sentir su aliento ,en mi cara , pensé que me besaría así que lo único que atine a hacer fue a cerrar mis ojos , pero para mi sorpresa el pego su boca a mi oído! – Pero eso es imposible – me decía en susurro , yo me estremecí– Se que tu vida hay alguien más y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo . Pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte y si tu eres feliz yo lo seré , porque TE AMO , y quiero lo mejor para ti– me dio un beso tierno en la mejilla – es mi hora de cantar ... Bombom ... Y no lagrimees sí! – me dijo ya que yo estaba lagrimeando por su palabras ..

Seiya eres una gran persona , ojala yo pudiera corresponderte ... Con estos pensamientos , la banda ya estaba en el escenario , haciendo la pruebas de sonido , se venía el plato fuerte y eso ya se notaba en todo el salón , las chicas gritaban y yo , yo me había quedado inmovil en el centro de la pista. ..

– Hola a todos y todas .. Como están? – empezó hablando el mayor .. Y todos gritaron "bien" muy emociados

–Uy veo que están con muchas energías ... Eso es bueno! Ya que los Trhee Lighs ... Vamos a empezar verdad Seiya? – dijo el peliplateado a su hermano que estaba un poco cabizbajo

– Claro que sí ... Bueno empezaremos con algo lento para ir entrando el la onda! ... Es un tema nuevo y se llama " Te amo irremediablemente" ... Va dedicado a una personita muy ideal! ...– me miró y sonrió– y suena algo así! –

La guitarras empezaban a sonar , los gritos menguaron y yo seguía parada la verdad que no sabía que hacer ... Mirar supongo!

**_Fin_** **_pov_ _Serena_**

En el centro de la pista se encontraba una bella rubia pensativa ... Y muy cerca de ella un enmascarado se le acercaba , la música seguía sonando , el joven se acercaba más y capto la atención de la rubia , le extendió la mano y Serena aceptó el gesto y se la agarró , el joven la jaló suavemente hacía el y ambos empezaron a moverse al compás de la melodía! Para ambos su alrededor dejo de existir ... Solo estaban ellos! ... Y su amor ... Ese amor que es más allá de la voluntad y que tarde o temprano será libre!.!.! La voz del cantante se hizo sonar ...

_Si_ _ayer dije_ _que_ te _quería_

Fue verdad

_Pero_ _hoy después de tantas ironías_

Después _de compartir tantas_ _tristezas_ y alegrías

_De_ _tanto caminar_

_Después_ _de_ _ver_ la _forma en que me miras_ .

Cuando_ quieres que_ sonría

Y _no_ _sabes_ _ni escribirme sin faltas_ _de_ ortografía

y _verte vulnerable cuando piensas que_ algún día

_yo_ _no_ _te_ _quiera_ más, no más

En otro lugar de la pista un rubio y una castaña también bailaban muy amenamente . Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son dos enamorados y la verdad lo son! Solo que no quieren admitirlo , o simplemente no tienen el suficiente coraje para decirle a su otra mitad lo que sienten por miedo a rechazo ... O por quien sabe a que ... Lo cierto es que ahora estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro y esto se reflejaba en su gran sonrisa!

La única pelinegra de las cinco aun no había sido flecheada por cupido ella estaba feliz , bailaba con todos y cada uno de los chicos que se lo pidieran y estaba en todo su derecho su corazón no le pertenecía a nadie ... Pero pronto cupido la visitará ..

_Hoy_ _te_ _amo irremediablemente_

_Después_ _de_ _conocer_ _cuantas mentiras dices de_ _repente_

_después de_ _comprender que_ _simplemente_

_No_ _eres_ _lo_ _que yo_ soñé

_Eres_ _mucho_ más

_Hoy no_ _se_ _vivir si_ tú _no_ estás

**_Pov_ _Serena_**

Es extraña la paz que tengo en mi corazón al bailar con este hombre ... Nisiquiera lo conozco y cada vez que su piel roza con la mi se produce un corriente eléctrica , siento que mi piel se eriza , siento como que en cualquier momento mi piernas se derrumbaran! Y ese aroma que tiene ... Me es muy conocido !... Imposible .. Es la palabra!

_Hoy te_ _amo irremediablemente_

Después _de_ _conocer cuantas mentiras_ _dices de_ _repente_

_Despues de_ _comprender que simplemente_ N

_No_ _eres lo_ _que yo_ soñé

_Eres_ _mucho_ más

_Hoy no_ _se vivir si_ tú _no_ estás

Y así termino esa bella canción... Que estaba dedicada a mí! Me sentía como una zorra .. El cantandome para mí , y yo acá abrazada con un completo desconocido ... Va ese olor a macho que tiene lo había sentido antes ... Se lo había sentido a Darien! Y encima ese cosquilleo en mi pansa me dice que es el! Pero mi mente no ... Darien jamás bailaría tan compremetedoramente con migo el me odia! Y cree que soy una tonta! Además no me a dirigido la palabra y eso me ponía aun más nerviosa! Sí tan solo escuchara su voz... !

Nosotros seguíamos ahí abrazados como tontos! El se percató de eso y me separó muy delicadamente para luego tomarme mi mano! Me tomo la mano? Si eso hizo . Empezó a caminar yo estupidisada lo seguí tomada de su mano! Reinaba el silencioso... La brisa azotaba mi cara y hacía bolar mis chonguitos ... Me había llevado al patio! El lugar que siempre solía estar lleno de adolescentes... Hoy estaba vacío y oscuro! estábamos yo y ese completo desconocido , por un momento sentí miedo pero esa sensación se me fue cuando el me abrazó. Esos brazos fuertes y fornidos me estaban rodeando ... Se me fue el frío y perdí la noción del tiempo! Era algo mágico .. Pero más mágico fue lo que pasó a continuación!

Acorto las distancias asta yo sentir su aliento, rozó mis labios con los suyos ... Yo estaba inmovil! ... apretó mi labio inferior para luego hacer presión con su lengua en la unión de mis labios yo por instinto los abrí y el lo aprovecho empezó a besarme a chupar mis labios... Me estaba haciendo sentir miles de sensaciones .. Yo experimenté y lo imite , si creía que saborear los bombones era lo más rico estaba muy equivocada ! ... Nuestras lenguas estuvieron danzando un rato, Nos reconocimos! Y transmitimos todo ese amor que nos teniamos .. Bueno al menos por mi parte! ... No hay duda este es Darien! Terminamos el beso por la falta de ese elemento tan vital que algunos llamaban oxigeno!

– Darien verdad?!– intenté hacer una pregunta pero me salió una afirmación!

El puso su dedo indice junto con el mayor en forma de tijera , apretó el antifaz y se lo quito con un movimiento muy sexy! Para luego asentir con una sonrisita de lado – Vamos adentro que notarán nuestra ausencia , Serena! – me llamó por mi nombre ... Asentí embobada y lo seguí ... Darien Chiba , el tío más codiciado me había besado a mí , Su cabeza de chorlito!

**Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO**

Hola! Chiquis como estan? Espero que bien ... Jajaj ... Bueno aca les traje un nuevo cap. De lo que fue , es y será mi primera experiencia en F.F. ... Espero le guste ya que lo hice con mucho amor y me costo bastante porque como saben la subo desde una tablet es mucho más dificil ... Jajaja ... Pero eso no es problema! Me encanta escribir y más sobre mis parejitas preferidas! Saben estoy feliz hace muy poquis cumpli 18 añitos! Soy mayor de edad! XD!

Bueno gracias a las que siguen esta historia , a los que la pusieron como a favoritos y sobre todo a cada uno de sus review me animan a seguir jajaj ... Ya saben cualquier duda , sugerencia , critica , consejo etc. Que tengan me lo hacen saber si? Bsitos las Kiero!

**Nai**


	14. Necesito hablar contigo

.

**Necesito hablar** **contigo**

.

.

Siento que algo o alguien impacta contra mí ... Despego mi mirada de mi libro, para ver al culpable , era ella mi rubia , estaba ahí desparramada en el piso , se veía tan linda fruncía su seño y susurraba unas cuantas maldiciones , me agache y lo observé , ella todavía no me había visto! Le tendí mi mano y ella also su cabeza fue en ese momento que nuestras miradas se encontraron , sentí vergüenza por el incidente de sábado y mi cara empezó a hervir , espero que mi morena piel lo disimule

– Ten más cuidado Cabeza de Chorlito! – le dije lo más tierno que pude y fue lo único que mis malditos nervios me dejaron articular! Ella me miró con una cara difícil de distinguir podía ver tristeza , desilución , enojo? No se! Pero no era nada bueno! Seguramente esta enojado conmigo porque la besé ... Nunca me disculpé y seguro esta molesta ... Me disculparé

– Lo siento mucho Darien – diciendome esto se alejó dejandome en estado de shokc

La Serena Tsukino que conozco jamás se hubiese disculpado! Peor aún va temprano al colegió y pude ver que sus hermosos ojos se cristalizaron ¿ tan enojada estará con migo?... No. Debí seguirla y disculparme. Sos un tonto Chiba ... Esta tarde sin falta iré a casa de Serena y me disculparé , aunque me duela hacerlo yo no estoy arrepentido de lo hice ...

**Pov** **Serena**

Y acá me encontraba yo , aburrida en mi clase de historia . Pensaba en mi vida, en los últimos sucesos ocurridos etc. Pero todos ellos tenían un mismo fin: Darien . Pienso en ese hermoso beso que me dio , en esas sensaciones nuevas que me hizo sentir , y en que fue una error. Yo en toda mi inocencia le correspondí y luego quedé como una tonta! Seguramente es el se esta burlando de mí , para solo fue un juego , yo estaba muy ilucionada . Pero hoy me lo encontré y me trató como siempre , hizo como sí nada hubiese pasado! Yo esperaba si quiera que se burlase di mi por tonta , pero no! Ni siquiera habló del tema y eso me dolió en mi alma!

– Serena ... Hola? Estas ahí – me gritaba Mina mientras hacía un ademán de manos , notó que le dí mi atención y continuó – hace cinco minutos que terminó la clase! – me retó

– Dale Sere apuraté así vamos a casa de Lita a preparar a Mina ! – ordenó la peliazul muy contenta . Cosa que me preocupó

– Sí sí ya voy ! – grité muy impulsivamente – Y a donde tiene que ir Mina si se puede saber? – le pregunté picarona

– Serena tonta en que mundo vives no recuerdas que hoy tiene una cita con Seiya! Y una de verdad ! – Mina? Una cita con Seiya no pude evitar sonreir. Será que mis amiguis encontraron el verdadero Amor?

Con esto ultimo , no dirigimos a casa de Lita , mientras yo comía pasteles para calmar mis penas las chicas peinaban , maquillaban y elegián ropas a Mina . Que Feliz estoy por ella! Como desearía una cita con mi Darien! Yo se detrás de sus bromas y de esa sonrisas falsas se encuentra un frío y solitario chico . Por lo que puedo ver esto tiene un motivo y yo lo averiguaré! Sí eso haré! Si no me puedo ser la novia del codiciado chiba , Seré la que sané y remiendo su corazón herido! Seré su amiga! Vamos Serena tú puedes!

**Fin** **pov** **Serena**

Luego de que la preparasen Mina se encamino a su cita. Llevaba una ropa informal y simple una remera de base rosa viejo , una camisa de jeans oscuro arriba y unas calzas con botas bajas! Se veía hermosa cuando Su cita le vio lo confirmó

– Te vez hermosa Mina! – la misma se sonrojo hacía bastante que nadie le decía eso

– Tu también te vez muy guapo– Seiya sonrió

Habían acordado encontrarse en el parque N° 10! Y de allí partieron a tomar un rico helado de chocolate para Seiya y americana para Mina! La tarde paso rápido... Ambos estaban a gusto , una cita sin compromisos sin cosas importantes que decir una cita entre "amigos" Donde hablaron de sus gustos , preferencias , a veces coincidía y a veces no! Pero que se diviertieron ambos de estoy segura

– Gracias Mina por alegrarme la tarde! Estaba un poquitin triste y miramé ahora ! – dijo muy sonriente mientras le ayudaba a bajar de auto

– De nada Seiya , gracias a vos! – Respondió la rubia mientras le daba un tierno y corto beso en la boca , cosa que sorprendió mucho al pelinegro y cuando volvió en sí Mina ya había ingresado a su casa . Se toco su boca y sonrió de lado ... No estuvo nada mal! Pensó

La rubia entro rápidamente a su casa y se afirmó en la puerta no podía creer lo que había hecho , pero no se arrepentía! Al contrario estaba Feliz ... Durante toda la tarde se había sentido endemoniadamente Feliz . Disfruto de la compañía de Seiya ¿ Acaso será Seiya y no el malhumorado de Yaten el que me haga feliz?

_Horas_ _antes_ ...

Voy rumbo a la casa de mi cabeza de chorlito ...Hablaré con ella sobre el beso ... Paro disculparme , una parte de mí me dice que no me disculpe y que lo repita , fue tan lindo sentir sus labios sobre los míos y tenerla en brazos que quiero que sea así toda la vida! Pero la otra me lleva a años atras y todos esos recuerdos me atormentan y no me dejan vivir en paz!

Pensando en como le habría ido a Mina , llego a mi casa me saco los zapatos y me calzo mis pantuflas de conejitos ingresó al living y veo a la persona menos esperada sentada en el sillón hablando amenamente con mi madre ! Me vé llegar y me sonrió...

– Asta que al fin llegas Serena! – me saluda , que iba a saber yo que él iba a estar aquí , encima delante de mi madre me llamo por mi nombre el muy presumido ... Yo ne le contesté y fui a saludar a mi madre

– Hija Darien hace media hora que te esta esperando! No recibiste mi mensaje ? – dijo lo más campante mi madre

– No no recibí nada y tu que haces aquí? – mi mamá me fulminó con la mirada y Darien atinó a reir

Darien le pidió a mi madre permiso para ir a tomar un helado así que yo me bañe me cambié lo más rápido que pude y salimos

– Serena necesito decirte algo– Volvió a llamarme por mi nombre y estaba serio

– Yo también necesito decirte algo Darien! – Hoy pondré mi plan en acción!

..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. ..*..+ ..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. .

HOLIS!aca traje un nuevo cap! Espero que le guste mil gracias por sus review que ya respondí personalmente me hace muy Feliz que lean mi loca historia! Jajaj . Una cosita más me pidieron cap mas largos pero mi estilo de escritura ya es así, intenté hacerlos más largos pero no puedo! Mil gracias por los consejos sigan dejandolos también criticas y sugerencias! Cuidense mucho! Los quiero ...

**Nos leemos**

**Nai**


	15. confía en mi

Gracias a todas y cada una por sus review , son mi oxigeno para continuarar se las quiere mucho ...

**princessqueen:** gracias , estoy dando lo mejor de mí y me alegra que se note ... Jajajaja ... Tendre más cuidado con los "horrores" (como me decía la profe de lengua) ortograficos ... Espero que te gusté el nuevo cap.

**naiara1254:** sí ! Pero Sere nunca se va a rendir... Y Mi amado Darien jamás jugaría con ella espero que pronto se lo haga saber jejeje! Besitos y disfruta el cap amiguis!

**isabel20:** uyyy veo que sos nueva por aquí ! BIENVENIDA! ... Me alegra que te gusté mí loca historia ... Estaté Bien ...

**monybert-****DC:** Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir! Jajajaja sí ya pronto se dejaràn de jueguitos ...

**Marie** **Mademoiselle** **Chiba:** Sí ahora veras porque tiene miedo a una relación ... Además ya muy pronto se arreglará la situación!

**Serena** y **Darien** **4ever:** jajaja ... Sí tenía pensado llamarlo de otra forma pero ya que vos me lo pedis le pongo los dos ... !

**Conyta Bombon:** sí estoy indecisa si poner a Mina con Yaten o con Seiya pero eso lo elijén usd! ... Jajaj ... Sí ninguno de los dos se anima! Pero pronto lo harán Y creeme Serena le penetro profundo en el corazón de Mi Darien ... Jejeej ...

**Erika** **Serena Tsukino:** sí ese Darien jejej es hombre no nos comprende a nosotras las mujeres! Jajaa

* * *

**Los**** personajes no me pertenecen son obra de la genia Naoko Takeuchi** ... **En** **este** **cap se** **mesclan los pensamientos de Sere** **con los de Darien por eso no voy** a **poner el** **tipico** _**pov**_

* * *

**Necesito hablar** **contigo** 2:

**Confía**** en mi**

.

.

.

– Bueno tu primero ... ! – dijo caballerosamente Darien

– No tu primero! Lo que tengo que decir es bastante largo! – Afirmó la rubia casi en reto cosa que intimidó un poco al azabache

– Bueno eto ... Yo .. Yo que .. ria .. Pedirte ...disculpas ... Porque .. Te bese! – soltó nervioso Darien

Agache mi cabeza , yo había pedido que al menos se disculpe, el no se esta burlando de mi , al contrario esta muy nervioso! Pero esta disculpa sabe mucho más amarga que sí se hubiese burlado de mi ... La tristeza invade mi interior! En lo más profundo de mi mente cuando lo vi.. Sentado en el sofá pensé que ... En fin mis lagrimas luchan por salir pero no! Tengo que contenerlas tengo que fingir que su declaración no me afectó

La vi agachar su cabeza a mi joven princesa .. Me sentí morir yo fui el causante de su tristeza? Y yo también me siento triste no quería decírselo ... En fin veré como reacciona y que es lo que tiene que decirme...

– Y bien Serena?– levantó su cabeza y me miro a los ojos , luego me dedico una gran sonrisa

– Bueno verás Darien ... Tu siempre andas bromeando y todo eso ... Pero hay algo en tu mirada que demuestra que no eres feliz! No confías en las personas! Y se que hay motivo! – le dije espero conseguir una respuesta

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia Serena! – me respondió no muy convencido ... Pude ver algo de tristeza en su mirada!

– O vamos Darien eres mi amigo ... No puedes confiar en mi ! Yo prometo apoyarte si? – le sonreí para impartirle seguridad

– Bueno es algo muy dificil para mí... Hubo dos veces que confié en las personas y la dos veces salí muy perjudicado! – Vamos Darien abre tu corazón

– Sigue Darien , cuéntame , nunca resolveras ningún problema si te escapas de ellos . ábrete Darien ... Y confía en mi! – esa niña ... Su dulces palabras son ordenes para mis oídos! Le contaré total no creo que pierda nada!

– Cuando yo era muy pequeño tenía solo seis años , tuvimos un accidente en la ruta y mis padres fallecieron! Era hijo único y me sentía completamente solo ... no podía comprender porque a mi! Me quitaron lo único que tenía! – Deje salir una lagrima y Serena me abrazó muy fuertemente , pese a que sus brazos no llegaban a rodearme me sentía contenido

– Darien si no quieres seguir no sigas! – le dije al ver su tristeza pobre chico

– No aun hay más! – sent que podía confiar en Serena además no le había confiado esto nadie! – Cuándo solo tenía 14 años me empezó a gustar una chica cinco años más que yo , por esas razones del destino empezamos a salir , y después nos hicimos novios , yo le tomé cariño , como yo era alto y bastante maduro para mi edad no se notaba la diferencia ... Yo la quería como a la hermana mayor que nunca tube! Pero un día la escuché hablando por teléfono con su verdadero novio y le dijo que solo estaba conmigo por mi dinero ... Y desde decidí no confiar en nadie más ni en mi mismo a veces confió!– Esta vez vi en su rostro odio y decepción!

Lo abracé muy fuerte ... Intentaba contenerlo , el primero se sorprendió pero luego también me abrazo , sin querer mis lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas , pobre Darien

– Sabes no se porqué te conté estas cosas a tí– y muy bien que lo sabía pero no quería ser tan obvio

– Antes pensaba que eras un hombre repugnante ... Ahora creo que eres el segundo hombre repugnante – ví como sonrió de lado , quería que sonría , Dios es tan sexy ... Creo que es hora que le confiese lo que siento por él !

Tener a Serena en mis brazos es lo más lindo que eh experimentado! En realidad lo segundo más lindo , besar esos labios frágiles , suaves , dulces y apetecibles creo que fue lo mejor que experienté! Cuanto deseo repetirlo

– Darien yo se que tu no sientes nada por mí y yo tampoco puedo hacer nada para revertirlo ... Pero Yo te amo Darien y por eso no podría vivir sin ti... Por favor aunque no pueda ser tu novia o algo por el estilo te suplico que no me separes de tu lado , por favor permiteme ser parte de tu vida confía en mi! – diciéndole esto me abracé más a él como si en este abraso pudiera marcarlo para mí . En el parque había una leve brisa ... La noche ya se estaba haciendo notar y pronto tendré que regresar a mi casa .

_Al_ _otro_ día _en_ _la_ _biblioteca_

– Amy estas segura que esta es la respuesta ? – dijo un castaño muy guapo

– Claro Taiki tan segura como que me llamo Amy Mizuno ... Lo haremos bien no te preocupes! – alento Amy a su compañero de laboratorio

Ambos eran los de mejor promedió de su salón y competían en nombre de su clase con otras clases e incluso otras escuelas. En este momento se encontraban trabajando en su proyecto.

Amy also la vista y miró por detrás de sus lentes , se veía adorable cosa que noto muy bien su compañero ya que no dejaba de observarla . Cruzaron sus miradas , y para ellos el tiempo se detuvo, empezaron a acercarse cada vez más asta que ambos sentían sus alientos

– Bueno creo que .. Que .. Ya terminé con mi parte y ... – balbuceaba Amy , estaba muy nerviosa por la cercanía del castaño

– Yo Amy aun no eh terminado! – susurro Taiki

Tomo el mentón de su compañera con una mano y con la otra la jaló más hacia él ... La aprisionó más contra su cuerpo y la beso muy apasionadamente , la peliazul ni corta ni perezosa se colgo del cuello del castaño para profundizar el beso!

– Señores hay niños acá .. ! – les interrumpió la bibliotecaria

Los dos se separaron muy ruborizados no eran de esos que hacían sus demostraciones de afecto en publico ... Pero lo necesitaban habían estado deseando esto hacía meses , para ellos una eternidad.

– Te parece si vamos a a mi casa a terminar lo que empezamos! – Sugirió muy pícaro el castaño , Amy asintió

El no solía ser tan directo y descarado , pero su deseo de repetir lo anteriormente ocurrido lo incitó a que lo sea . Y más si su pequeña ninfa así lo quería!

_Volviendo al_ día _anterior_

La declaración de Serena me cayó como un balde de agua fría . Nunca se paso por mi cabeza que ella sintiera algo por mí . Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo y lo aprovecharé!

Tome el rostro de Serena en mis manos . Le quité algunos cabellos que habían sido alborotados por el viento! Y la observé su tez blanca como la nieve , su pequeña y entallada nariz , sus pestañas tan tupidas , sus celestes ojos que me miraban con tanta dulzura y por ultimo fijé mis ojos en esos labios carmín que tanto deseaba los delinié con mis dedos asta que los entreabrió, eran tan suaves tan apetecibles . No esperé más y posé mis labios en los de ella. Ella era dueña de todos mis sentidos , mis ojos cerrados la imaginan , mi nariz absorbe su exquisito aroma , mi manos y mi piel se erizan a su contacto y mis labios degustan los suyos , como queriendo guardar para siempre su adictivo sabor . esta niña me vuelve loco ¿ Que has echo conmigo Cabeza de chorlito ?

– Serena – me susurro cuando termino de besarme yo solo sonreí – Yo creo que también te amo , No estoy seguro .. Desde que te vi sentí una gran atracción hacia tí , necesitaba hablarte mi cabeza de chorlito , y la única forma era peleandoté . Me erbia la sangre cuando te veía cerca de ese musiquito , más sabiendo sus intenciones – lo ví empuñar sus manos – soñaba contigo , cuando te veía sentía cositas en el estomago , sufría cuando pasaba tiempo sin verte , Para resumir te amaba en secreto , nunca tuve el valor para decirtelo y me siento como un cobarde , tenía miedo , miedo a que tu no sintieras lo mismo por mi! Pero tu palabras fueron miel a mis oídos ... Y me dijeron que me merezco una nueva oportunidad . Te amo Serena y podría tampoco podría seguir viviendo sin que seas mía, eres Mi ángel , quizá es pronto lo que te voy a pedir y no son las condiciones que tu esperabas . Pero siento que de esto dependerá mi destino. Serena , princesa , quieres ser la novia de este hombre repugnante? – le sonreí ,

**Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°** **Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo° Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

Holis! Que les pareció el cap ... Espero que les haya gustado ... Jejejej .. Ya estamos en los tramos finales quedan dos o tres capis y el epílogo ... Pronto prometo actualizar Angel de día ,Diablo de noche! ... Como siempre criticas , sugerencias , ideas , y eso me escriben! Gracias una vez más por sus review ... Con cada uno me hacen feliz ...

Trabajo para uds ... No me decido por el muchacho ...ideal para La loca de Mina . Se que lo tradicional es Yaten , pero también me gusta la idea de algo diferente con Seiya , probe siempre tiene que sufrir por su bombom y se merece ser feliz jejeje ... Así que en sus review uds eligen **1_** **Yaten 2_Seiya** ! Nos leemos!

**Nai**


	16. tu mi novio

Tú: **mi** **novio**

.

.

.

Oh había escuchado bien?

El arrogante de mis sueños me había pedido que sea su novia...?

Sí! No era otro de mis sueños él estaba ahí , perfectamente alineado como siempre , con su sexy sonrisa de lado y con esos mares azules mirándome con ternura . No era sueño era real ... Ah cuento esperé este momento ... Vi que se inquietaba y supe que debía responderle ...

— Oh sí Darien ... Si quiero ser tú novia! — lo bese tiernamente — Por supuesto.

—

Me abrazó aún más fuerte . Pude sentir ese exquisito olor a macho que desprende .. De pronto estar en sus brazos se hizo costumbre ... Permanecimos así un largo rato , la luna ya se hacia notar ...

— Parece que MI flamante novia ya tiene que regresar a su hogar sino me dejaran sin descendencia ... Vamos cabeza de chorlito — ay cosas que nunca van cambiar.

— Vamos Sr arrogante!. — tomados de la mano nos fuimos en camino a mi casa

**Oo°oOo°oO**

El astro rey hizo su aparición en la tranquila mañana de Tokio ... Se filtro por la ventana de la habitación de la rubia enamorada . La chica empezó a moverse , y se tapó con las cobijas. Oye que su madre la llama ... Y se levanta muy feliz ahora sí tiene razones para hacerlo .. Porque luego de la escuela se vería con su guapo novio.

Desayuna muy rápidamente , y sale corriendo , su hermano Sammy le alcanza su portafolio que había olvidado y sale corriendo muy alegremente ...

En la carrera rumbo a la escuela se topo con una rubia muy parecida a ella. Ahora eran dos las que corrían , la otra rubia para ser específica Mina Aino también iba muy contenta y algo nerviosa . El día anterior se había atrevido a besar a un chico que siquiera le había insinuado algo . Pero ella era así loca como ella sola!

Cuando llegaron, sus demás amigas las esperaban . Muy contentas entraron a la escuela y hicieron un efusivo abrazó de grupo . El timbre de la campana sonó y se prometieron verse más tarde el crow center , había mucha novedad por contar.

Serena había compartido su clase con Molly su vieja amiga , así que ambas salieron juntas de la preparatoria ... Al salir vieron un amontonamiento de chicas y supieron que era los trhee Lighs , pero de entre el montón sobresalia un lindo joven de cabello asabaches . Serena lo reconoció al toque y fue a su encuentro . La chicas a su alrededor la miraban raro y la fulminaron con la mirada al saber que el guapo del instituto Azabù iba a su encuentro con una hermosa rosa roja en su mano ...

— Hola princesa como has estado? — le pregunta con una sonrisa de galante mientras le entrega la rosa roja

— Feliz de verte y tú que haces aquí?

— Vine por ti mi preciosa acaso no puedo? .

— Claro que puedes amor es solo que no estoy acostumbrada .

— pues acostumbrarte porque a partlir se ahora siempre será así! . — diciendo esto dio un tierno beso — quieres ir al crow?

Serena asintiò y caminaron de la mano las pocas cuadras que los distanciaban del famoso crow. Iban en silencio , un silencio agradable no necesitaban las palabras. De lejos se notaba su amor . Con cada rose , cada sonrisa , cada gesto se profesaban su amor . Al fin podían estar juntos , lograron dejar sus dudas y miedos de lado para disfrutar del amor del otro ... Ahora que estaban uno junto al otro nada importaba , sólo importaba ellos: dos jóvenes enamorados...

— Ey amigo se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos de la mano — indago el rubio que atendía el crow , los susodichos se sonrojaron

— ette .. Bueno ... Yo ... Serena ... Somosnovios! — contesto todo seguido Darien .

— que son que ? — preguntó una rubia que justo entraba , señaló a Serena . — Tú y Darien son novios ?

Ambos asintieron ruborizados. Y para cortar la tención llegaron dos de los Kou . Yaten y Seiya. Darien se tenso, pero se sorprendió al ver que su secreto enemigo abrazaba por detrás a Mina . Yaten vio la escena satisfecho . Esa loca tendría a otro a quién molestar!

— Nosotros también lo somos verdad cariño ? — preguntó el pelinegro de coleta , a Mina se le pusieron los ojos de estrellitas

— sí lo somos . — dijo muy segura Mina . Luego se puso de patitas y se colgó del cuello de Seiya . El mismo lq abrazó por detrás y volvieron a unir sus lenguas en una dulce demostración de amor .

En eso llegan Rei y Lita . Ven la escena y no pueden evitar sonreír de felicidad por sus amigos. Serena y Darien lograron enfrentar su temores y Seiya se diò cuenta que lo que sentía por su bombonera era sólo un capricho a quién realmente amaba era a Mina . A esa loca le ocurrió lo mismo con Yaten. Las parejas fueron a sentarse en mesa para dos . Y Rei arrastro. A Yaten a una mesa para convencerlo de cantar sólo una vez en su banda para que conozcan sus canciones y su voz . Amy y Taiki se había quedado en la biblioteca así que los únicos que quedaron en la barra fueron Andrew y Lita!

— Bueno parece que quedamos sólo tú y yo! — dijo enarcando una ceja el rubio.

Lita iba a responder pero en eso se escucha que una peliroja muy escandalosa grita:

— Darien amor después de cuatro años al fin te encontré ...

* * *

Y que les pareció? Cortito no? Umm la verdad no estoy inspirada , pero bueno pronto me llegara jajaj ... Como uds decidieron la loca se queda con Seiya jajaj ... Mil gracias por sus review y ya saben críticas , tomatasos , sugerencias me las hacen saber ...

**Serena** y **Darien** **4ever:** uuu amiga te refiaste ojalá ya estés mejor ...Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap! Gracias por el review ! Besitos... ( Yaten 1)

**Erika** **Serena** **Tsukino:** www si , sí viene de Darien todo es así ! Y viste Amy que picara seguro nadie se esperaba eso de la tímida Amy ... Vos también cuídate mucho Sra Eri! Saliditos*-*

**Usako-Chiba-T:** obvio que Seré le dijo que sí! Se aman no? Jejej... Gracias por el review...

**Marie** **Mademoiselle** **Chiba** : sí al fin lo soltaron ... Y ya muy pronto todo irá de maravilla ... Jajaj ... Saludos!

**isabel20:** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado las declaraciones y lamento decirte que quedó Seiya jajaj... A mi también me encanta esa pareja pero bueno ... Te invitó a que leas Ángel de día , Diablo de noche que ahí estarán juntos Jejej ... Besos ( Yaten 2)

**naiara1254:** jajaj sí amiga nuestro Darien es así! Y sí esa era la idea cambiar un poco la historia ... Abrazós y besos! (Seiya 1)

**monybert-DC:** Gracias y sí experimente co otra .. Jajaj gracias por el review ... Besitos *..*...(Seiya 2)

** :** Bingo esa era la idea ... Poner al amargado con otra amargada Jejej ... Y sí decidí que sea Serena para que Darien se sienta más seguro Jejej ... Siiii compatriota soy Argentina ... Jejej palabra típica. De acá no? Jejej me gusto ponerla de posta ... Jajajajaj ...Umm ya que preguntas por la chica en el próximo cap se va a saber quién es la pista que te doy no es ninguna de las que vos dijiste ! Gracias por el review y BIENVENIDA a la historia *-* cuídate ! (Seiya 3)


	17. Mi chica común y corriente

**Mi** **Chica** **Común** y **Corriente**

o

o

La joven pareja de tortolos estaba sentada en una de las mesas del crow senter charlando amenamente diciendo palabra de amor entre ellos , observando a sus amigos . Para resumir disfrutando de la compañía del otro...

— Bueno lindos pichonsitos... Que van a pedir ? — pregunto la linda hermana de Andrew

— Bueno Unazuki yo quiero un batido de chocolate por favor. — pidió el moreno y la castaña anotó — Y tú Serena ?

— A pues yo quiero una malteada de fresa y otra de chocolate para intercalar , jugo de naranja, un liquado de banana , un pastel de fresa , bombones , lemon pai ... — Sere seguía con la extensa lista , mientras que Darien reía con ternura y Unazuki copiaba en la libreta la lista — ah y un sanwich de jamón y queso!

Darien rompió en carcajadas no podía creer todo lo que su novia pedía , pero no se burlaba de ella sino que reía con ella , que es algo muy diferente...

— Darien no te rías! , soy una chica en pleno desarrollo! — ella se echo a reír junto con Darien que estaba dispuesto a contestarle pero un grito lo desconcerto ...

— Darien amor después de cuatro años al fin te encontré ...

Al oír su nombre Darien giro para ver a la recién llegada . Y al juzgar por su cara de desconcierto y odio , la conocía y la conocía muy bien... La mujer se acerco asta su mesa y se lanzó como perra en celos a los brazos de Darien , quién estaba aún en estado de shock ...

— Quién es esa mujer Darien? — pregunto la rubia ardiendo en celos y dispuesta a jalar del brazo a su novio

— Sere... Este... Y. Bueno... — el estaba tan nervioso por la presencia de la peliroja que siquiera pudo responder algo coherente

— Permiteme presentarme niñita ... Mi nombre es Eugial y soy la novia de este bombon que ves acá ...

Al oír semejante declaración Serena miro a Darien confundida , y luego a la mujer que estaba a punto de devorar los labios de su chico , iba a sacarsela de los pelos sí era necesario... Pero no lo hizo... No quería hacer el ridículo frente a todos y Darien ni se preocupaba por la presencia de la mujer , capaz era verdad lo que ella decía , capaz Darien...

— No! Eso no es verdad ... Darien por favor dime que lo que está dice no es verdad ... — El chico no respondió y las lágrimas de Serena comenzaron a caer despreocupadamente por sus lindas y palidas mejillas ...

Al no recibir respuesta alguna Serena salió corriendo , dejando al famoso crow atrás. Mina la vio pero Seiya la detuvo para que no la persiguiera ...

— Déjala Mina creo que en estos momentos lo único que Serena necesita es una buena explicación de su novio!... QUE SEGURO LA TIENE VERDAD? — esto último lo dijo gritando para que Darien lo escuche y la verdad que logró que saliera de su ensoñacion ...

— Eso Chiba más vale que tengas una buena explicación sobre quién es está tipa , por que sino me olvido de lo guapísimo que eres y te enseñó mi derecha eh ... — adivinen quién lo dijo? Rei

Darien se saco bruscamente de encima a la peliroja , dejandola en el suelo sentada , la miro con odio! Una vez le había engañado y le había arruinado su vida. No iba a permitir que lo haga dos veces. No ahora que encontró a la mujer con quién pasará el resto de su días ... No ahora que ya es grande y puede pensar y razonar por sí sólo ...

— Mira estimada Eugial , yo no soy tú novio ni mucho menos , así que no hagas escándalos en lugares públicos ... Y vete a engañar a otro estúpido por que te recuerdo que ya no soy un niño! — diciendo esto le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la salida

— No me digas que te gusta esa niñita Darien , no vale la pena tan traumado te deje que ahora te búscas a la bebes! — Darien no iba a seguir discutiendo con ella , pero tampoco iba a permitir que hablan mal de Serena.

— Serena es mucho mejor y mucho más mujer que tú zorra ... Así que muerdete esa lengua de víbora que tiene y ve a hacer tus berrinches a otra parte — y en tono de burla agregó — Drew está señora debe querer algo para comer... Por que no le sirve algún hueso?

Eugial estaba deconsertada no podía creer como Darien la había humillado ante tanta gente y más comparándola con esa niña y burlandose de ella ... Todo la gente se le reía. Ella había pensado que "su querido" Darien la iba a esperar siempre con los brazos abiertos y más después de lo que lo hizo , pero que ingenua fue ...

— Te la re aplicó! — se le burlo Mina y Eugial lo único que pudo hacer es salir del lugar lo más rápido que pudo y como alma que lleva al diablo ... Ya no podría estrujar a Chiba debía buscar otro tonto como lo había sido el .

Por su parte Darien que había corrido a Serena ya la estaba por alcanzar y se le felicito el trabajo cuando Serena se detuvo en el muelle y se afirmó en la baranda que divide el mar de la tierra ...

Ya había oscurecido y la luna estaba llena y se veía gigante , su reflejo se podía ver en el mar ... Justo en donde Serena tenía pérdida su mirada ...

Darien noto que lloraba y se sintió muy mal ... La abrazó por detrás intentando trasmitirle comienza y seguridad...

— Serena quiero que sepas que lo que dijo esa mujer es pura mentira , yo hacia años que no la veía y estoy tan conmocionado como tú! Así que arriba esos ánimos! — le sonrio tan tiernamente y a la vez Sexy que cualquiera se derretiria ...

— Yo en verdad te gusto ... Por que viste ese cacho de mujer que anda atrás tuyo y yo sólo soy una chica común y corriente... Y... — iba a seguir pero Darien le tapó con su dedo índice la boca

— No me gustas! Me encantas princesa y no quiero que vuelvas a decir esas tonterías , para mi eres alguien muy especial princesa de la luna!

— Porque princesa de la luna ? — pregunto un poco más animada Serena

— Porque eres muy despistada y además la luz de luna te hace ver como un ángel! — Serena sonrio y tomo de la mano de Darien una hermosa rosa roja que el le extendió

Sere sonrio ruborizada y se llevó la rosa a su nariz aspirando su aroma , Darien le estrecho entre sus brazos y ambos quedaron fijamente a la luna ...

El azabache mantenía en sus brazos al regaló más hermoso que la vida le había dado . Sentir esa calidez que le inspiraba la rubia , le hacia recordar que ya no estaba sólo en el mundo , que ahora tenía alguien a quién amar proteger y cuidar por el resto de su vida

Y Serena ella también estaba que el corazón se le salía de su pecho , no le cabía la dicha que tenía en ese momento . Se sentía la chica más suertuda del mundo , tenía un novio , un novio guapisimo que la estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza que parecía que sí no lo hacia la vida correría peligro ... Tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo " Soy feliz " ... Pero luego recordó algo muy importante ...

— Darien me amas?

— Claro que sí princesa...

— Como cuanto?

— Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo ...

o

***-THE****** **END-*******

o

...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~...

Hola a todos! Como están tanto tiempo sí veros... Perdón sin escribiros?

Oh acá el final ... Va capaz que sí quieren Aya epílogo pero no se ... XD...

Perdón por lo corto y por la tardanza es que tuve varios problema y no ando con mucho tiempo... Espero que sepan disculparme ...

Bueno agradecer a todas las hermosas personas que siempre me dejaron sus review ... Una agradecimiento especial a Milenia Angels quién fue la primera persona en recibirme y darme su apoyo aquí en F.F. Gracias de verdad que sin ella hoy no estaría acá...

También agradecer a las lindas personas que fui conociendo a o largo de este fic y que me fueron ofreciendo su presiada amistad ...

A la gran Naoko Takeuchi por haberle dado vida a todos estos hermosos personajes que marcaron mi infancia y mi vida...

A todas las personas que me siguen y me pusieron en sus favoritos de verdad gracias ... Y gracias también a la que me dan la oportunidad de leerme pero que no se reportan les agradezco un montón ...

Gracias , Gracias y más Gracias...

Se les quiere un montón ...

Quiero que se cuiden mucho y que estén muy bien ... Dios los bendiga ... Besitos abrazos cariño!

Desde Argentina ...

Nai


End file.
